El nuevo miembro
by Yuri Ryunokki
Summary: Esta es la historia de cómo el grupo mekakushi dan recluta a sus miembros. (N/A: este es mi primer fic, sean buenos; diganme si vale o no la pena. Si gustan pueden aparecer, se admiten OC, solo enviar la info de su personaje: nombre, apariencia, personalidad, relacion con los personajes, historia, familia, situacion, habilidades, si tiene o no poderes, gustos, etc.)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

*Prologo*

Mi nombre es Yuri Kiyama, tengo 15 años, mido 145 cm, peso 35 kg, mi cabello es violeta oscuro y mis ojos violeta un poco más claros que mi cabello. Mi madre falleció cuando tenía 9 años y mi padre nos abandono poco después de eso; tengo 3 hermanos, un hermano mayor de 24 años llamado Makoto y 2 hermanitas menores de 6 años cada una llamadas Amane y Kagane. Tengo una beca escolar por mis calificaciones, así que mientras estoy en la escuela no permito que nada ni nadie me distraiga pues no puedo permitirme perder la beca porque aunque no quiera admitirlo, la necesito; a pesar de que mis amigos lo saben aun así me molestan durante las clases, hasta que me sacan de quicio y les dirijo una de mis ¨miradas asesinas¨ según ellos estas miradas los obliga a voltear en dirección contraria a mí, como si yo los manipulara o algo por el estilo, lo cual en mi opinión es una gran tontería. Yo me dedico a mis estudios y tengo 2 trabajos de medio tiempo para mantenernos a mis hermanos y a mí; hace poco logre conseguirle un trabajo a mi hermano, aunque rara vez llega y a mí me toca sustituirlo, claro sin que sus jefes se enteren pues lo podrían despedir. Estoy inscrita como capitana en 8 clubes diferentes (karate, judo, taekwondo, kendo, arquería, gimnasia, fútbol y natación), todo gracias a una broma de mi tonto hermano.

Como era ya mi costumbre me levante temprano, cerca de las 5 de la madrugada, aunque muy pesadamente, ya que la noche anterior había cumplido turno doble. Normalmente eso no suele ser problema para mí, ya que estoy acostumbrada a cargar con las responsabilidades mías y de mi hermano mayor. Pero desde que me uní a aquel extraño grupo, mi vida ha quedado cabeza abajo, todo se ha complicado demasiado; me es imposible llevar mi vida a un ritmo tranquilo o siquiera constante, ya que siento que cada vez todo va mas rápido, simplemente acelera sin que yo pueda hacer algo al respecto.

Ocasionalmente tengo la oportunidad de hacer cosas que hacía antes como estar en mi casa haciendo las tareas del hogar, estudiar o trabajar, y ni que se diga de intentar relajarme o salir con mis amigos. Desde hace un mes y medio aproximadamente mi vida ya no es la misma que antes, aunque debo admitir que quizá eso no sea tan malo; pero desde que los conocí aquel día caluroso de verano, ya nada ha sido igual...

*FLASHBACK*

"El mundo de la esperanza que se desvanece, se está volviendo pesado y no puedo volar..." Últimamente este pensamiento ha invadido en múltiples ocasiones mi cabeza. "¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Es que acaso enloquecí? O ¿Es qué acaso hasta ahora me doy cuenta de eso?", me quede reflexionando un par de minutos en mi cama, hasta que decidí prepararme para salir a correr como siempre.

2 horas después de haber salido a correr un par de vueltas regrese a casa, me duche, me cambie, prepare el desayuno, levante a mis hermanas y las ayude a alistarse para ir a la escuela, antes de salir de la casa desperté a mi hermano Makoto y le serví su desayuno, luego fui a dejar a mis hermanas y después me dirigí a mi escuela. Todo marchaba bien, el día transcurrió como de costumbre, parecía un día común y corriente. Personalmente no note nada fuera de lo normal, salvo que las ultimas 4 clases fueron canceladas debido a una reunión de profesores. No tenía nada que hacer, no podía ir a trabajar ya que el local en el que trabajo seguía cerrado, no podía estudiar ya que no había nada que estudiar o repasar, no podía ir a dar clases a algún club ya que solo se reúnen los fines de semana, no podía ir por mis hermanas ya que seguían en clases, no podía ir a casa porque seguro Makoto estaba en una de sus ¨citas¨ con alguna de sus nuevas ¨novias¨, divirtiéndose con sus amigos o recuperándose de alguna borrachera. Tenía el resto del mediodía libre, no sabía qué hacer, así que aproveche de adelantar con lo que pude, fui a comprar los víveres para la cena. Todo parecía normal, hasta que...


	2. Capitulo 2

CAPITULO II

Todo parecía normal, hasta que… recibí una llamada, para nada esperada, al ver el número debo admitir que me sorprendí un poco. Reconocí el numero al instante de verlo, claro cómo no reconocerlo lo he marcado millones de veces, pero rara vez me responde, y a pesar de eso es la primera vez que este me marca. Estaba totalmente sorprendida, y temía contestar esa llamada, pues para que sea la primera vez que recibo una llamada de este número tras tanta insistencia, debía de ser alguna especie de emergencia; por un segundo dude, pero intente calmarme para poder atender mejor.

Y tras un pequeño suspiro conteste ya más relajada:-Hola. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te sucedió algo a ti o a las gemelas?-pero después de aquellas preguntas, del otro lado solo se escuchaba un pequeño silencio, para luego escuchar unas grandes carcajadas:-JAJAJAJAJA… no me digas que te asuste pequeña Yuri-chan? JAJAJAJAJAJA…- se escuchaba la voz del otro lado, se escuchaba muy divertida, cualquier persona hubiese cortado inmediatamente esa llamada pensando que se trataba de algún tipo de lunático o algo por el estilo, trágicamente para mi yo conocía perfectamente a este lunático, un poco irritada y sin rodeos le respondí:-Solo dime qué rayos quieres tonto? Dime, ¿Necesitas dinero no es así? ¿Otra deuda?- él se dejo de reír y cambio su tono burlón a uno muy humilde y arrepentido, y me dijo:-Si, así es. Lo siento mucho de verdad Yuri-chan, prometo que no volverá a pasar.- yo simplemente respondí como si nada:-Con eso a mí no me engañas tonto, tienes que conseguirte algo mejor, eso ya lo he escuchado cientos de veces. Además esta no es ni la primera ni la última deuda que me has traído para que yo la pague por ti. Como sea, está bien iré al banco, esta a unas cuantas calles de donde estoy. Hoy llegare un poco más temprano, así que si tienes algo que esconder de mi, será mejor que lo hagas pronto. Te veo pronto.-y antes de que él me empezar a agradecer y a elogiar por la maravillosa y generosa persona que soy colgué, para su mala suerte estos discursos hipócritas y falsos de arrepentimiento, a mi no me engañaban.

¿Qué puedo decir? Si, así es; mi torpe hermano Makoto, no solo es un mujeriego, irresponsable, bebedor, mentiroso, mal perdedor… sino también un pésimo apostador. Apostaba al menos la mitad del dinero que yo ganaba y no conseguía ni un centavo, pero que podía hacer, hace tiempo había intentado hacer que dejara todos estos horribles vicios, evitando darle dinero; pero eventualmente esto no funciono, ya que intento robarme, y al frustrarle sus 45 intentos de robo sin mayor esfuerzo realmente, intento pedirle dinero a alguien más, solo así consiguiendo yo el doble de deudas.

Después colgar la llamada, me dirigí a mi nuevo destino, el banco de la ciudad. Realmente era temprano, así que esperaba que estuviese un poco vacio, no andaba de humor para tener que hacer muchas filas tras la conversación con Makoto. Trágicamente no estaba solo, estaba igual que cualquier día normal. Me dispuse a hacer fila, ese día parecía haber bastante gente extraña en el banco, habían algunos que llevaban capuchas cubriendo sus rostros, la mayoría de la gente en el banco se les alejaba pensando que podrían ser ladrones, extrañamente no me causaban ningún tipo de desconfianza o algo por el estilo.

Tras ya casi 15 minutos de esperar en la aburrida fila, vi como 5 hombres entraban al banco; vestidos todos igual de blanco, se dividieron y todos quedando en puntos diferentes, casi como puntos estratégicos. Estos tipos no me daban buena espina. A pesar de mi mal presentimiento, parecía que era la única a la que ellos le parecieron sospechosos, todos seguían con sus mandados tranquilamente. Yo por otro lado decidí mantenerme alerta, pero por un momento cuando uno de los hombres tiro por ¨accidente¨ un cristal, me distraje; otro de aquellos hombres aprovecho ese momento y se puso detrás de mí, saco su arma y topándola a mi espalda me dijo:-Bien mocosa, si llegas a gritar o a avisarle a alguien no saldrás de aquí sin unas cuantas heridas en tu lindo rostro. ¿Entiendes niña?- en ese segundo, todas mis sospechas fueron comprobada; era más que obvio estos tipos planeaban robar el banco y no les importaría lo que esto implicara. Y por supuesto que yo no dejaría que lastimasen gente justo en frente de mi; además este había sido un día bastante aburrido, quería divertirme con algo y que mejor que con un ¨pequeño juego¨ que serviría también como practica, claro que como de este ¨juego¨ dependía la vida de toda la gente que se encontraba en el banco, no podía permitirme ni el más mínimo error. Tenía que planear alguna estrategia, esto será divertido, aunque no creo que estos hombres representen un desafío físico y/o mental para mí.

Después de un par de minutos de pensar muy bien mi estrategia se me había ocurrido un plan perfecto, solo me involucraba a mí, por lo cual si algo salía mal nadie saldría herido; pero cuando me disponía comenzar mi plan. Pude escuchar a una chica encapuchada gritar:-¡Todos cuidado, los hombres vestidos de blanco son ladrones! ¡Abajo!-¿cómo era posible? Aquella chica con unas cuantas palabras había arruinado por completo mi plan, y había puesto en un gran peligro a todos los presentes. No tenia opción, tenía que ignorar por completo el plan, y empezar a pelear contra aquellos hombres.

Primero con un rápido codazo en el estomago del hombre que se encontraba atrás de mí, me logre zafar de su agarre, y con un movimiento de palanca lo tendí en el piso. Los otros 4 hombres dirigieron su mirada hacia mi; 2 se me acercaban y empezaban a disparar, logre esquivar todos los disparos con unos movimientos agiles pero sencillos de gimnasia, mientras avanzaba en su dirección y al ya estar lo suficientemente cerca de ellos, me deshice de sus armas con un par de patadas y con mi hombro y rodilla noquee a ambos de un solo golpe.

Solo quedaban 2 mas, uno tomo a una pequeña niña encapuchada de cabellos rizados y blancos, la pobre se le veía muy asustada; el hombre le apunto a la cabeza y gritó:-Si llegas a dar un paso más, ¡Esta niña se muere!- pude ver sus ojos, y al verlos note que el probablemente tenía más miedo que la misma niña, así que sin dudarlo dos veces me le acerque lentamente; ya que si bien era cierto que se le veía nervioso, el acorralarlo bruscamente solo lo haría jalar el gatillo y hacer una estupidez. La gente asustada me gritaba que me detuviera, y al estar frente a él, tome la mano con la que sostenía el arma y la apunte directo a mi frente y le dije:- Vamos, anda te reto a que dispares. Si bien es cierto que por intentar robar un banco te dan un buen tiempo en prisión, ahora me pregunto cuánto te darían por asesinato.-lo empecé a retar, toda la gente a mi alrededor me miraba como si fuese una loca o una suicida, otros se tapaban los ojos, aquel hombre me miraba mas pálido que un fantasma y yo solamente esbozaba una gran sonrisa arrogante la cual he aprendido del torpe de Makoto. Tras unos segundos así los dedos de aquel hombre empezaron a fallarle, no podía sostener bien el arma, me aproveche de eso y simplemente la arrebate de su mano.

Al quitársela el intento alejarse de mí y se dirigió a los otros 3 hombres que se encontraban noqueados en el suelo e intento despertarlos, yo intente acercarme pero antes de logar dar un par de pasos recordé que no eran 4 ladrones, sino 5; y antes de poder darme la vuelta para buscar al último ladrón, escuche 3 fuertes ruidos y sentí como algo pasaba peligrosamente cerca de mi cara y luego 2 penetrantes dolores en mi pierna y brazo izquierdos, al verlos pude notar que sangraban; 2 de sus 3 disparos acertaron. Cuando me di la vuelta lo tenía justo a unos metros frente a mí apuntando hacia mi pecho con su arma.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO III

Con esa arma, a esa distancia, con mi brazo y mi pierna heridos; era imposible que no me diera, ni aunque estuviese ciego. Por alguna extraña razón no sentía miedo, ni tristeza o enojo; era extraño pero no sentía ninguna emoción en ese momento, todos mis amigos dicen que a veces soy muy fría y que a veces no muestro emociones pero…no lo sé esta vez era diferente, normalmente no las muestro porque soy muy reservada y he adquirido la capacidad de disimular e incluso ocultar lo que siento y lo que pienso a la perfección, pero esta vez no sentía ningún sentimiento o emoción; no estoy segura pero creo que era porque mi cuerpo estaba ocupado sintiendo una sensación muy rara; ya antes la había experimentado, pero nunca con esa intensidad, normalmente la sentía cuando me enojaba y le lanzaba a alguien una de mis famosas ¨miradas asesinas¨, pero esta vez era diferente era más intenso. Era como si mi sangre se espesara y circulara más rápido, sentí como mis latidos y mi respiración se aceleraran, sentía como si mis ojos ardieran; y a pesar de eso era una sensación relajante y liberadora. Era como si algo que llevaba tiempo esperando a salir, aprovechara y saliese todo de un solo; por alguna extraña razón, gire instintivamente mi cabeza para ver que no hubiese nadie atrás de mí y asegurarme de que fuese seguro. ¿Pero de qué me estaba asegurando que fuese seguro? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Aquel hombre al ver tal cambio en mi actitud y tal acción tan extraña de girar a ver hacia atrás. Creo que él se hacia la misma pregunta que yo ¨ ¿Por qué rayos hice eso?¨. Al verme a los ojos en busca de respuesta, pareció asustarse al verme pero ¨ ¿Por qué? ¿De qué se asusto?¨ pensaba. El con miedo trato de articular algunas palabras:-T-t-tus ojos e-están…- pero antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar decidió callar, como si reaccionara. Realmente yo casi no prestaba atención a mi entorno, estaba hundida en mis pensamientos y me encontraba tratando de adivinar que era aquella extraña sensación.

De pronto algo me saco de mis pensamientos, escuche otro ruido, el cual enseguida asocie con el arma del último ladrón. Por un segundo casi creí que había recibido el disparo; pero tanto aquel hombre, como todos los presentes y yo estábamos sorprendidos… aquel hombre que se encontraba con un arma de fuego, a tan corta distancia, apuntando hacia mi pecho y yo herida; había fallado. Nadie lo podía creer, estábamos atónitos. Cuando por fin reaccione, aproveche la confusión y con un poco de dificultad por mis heridas, logre acercarme rápidamente al último hombre y lo golpee con mucha fuerza; para ser sincera quizá me excedí demasiado, no medí mi fuerza, tampoco lo golpee con suficiente fuerza como para matarlo aunque quizá por ese golpe no despierte en algunos días o semanas.

Después de unos minutos se empezó a escuchar unas sirenas que se acercaban, 4 de los 5 hombres se encontraban tendidos en el piso inconscientes, el ultimo rogaba piedad; yo que me encontraba herida y todavía un poco aturdida por lo que acababa de pasar preferí dejarlo así. Al llegar la policía, empezó a sacar a toda la gente que se encontraba cautiva como rehén. En cuanto a mí, fui atendida por unos paramédicos; si me lo preguntan creo que estaban haciendo demasiado escándalo, no creo que mis heridas hayan sido tan graves. En realidad para ser sincera al llegar a casa planeaba encerrarme en mi habitación, desinfectar y cerrar aquellas heridas. Cada cierto tiempo se me acercaba un rehén para agradecerme o un policía para preguntar si en verdad había sido yo quien salvo a los rehenes; en realidad no culpo a los policías por no creer que haya sido yo. Después de todo soy una chica delgada y de pequeña estatura, sin mencionar que mi contextura se ve frágil y delicada; con mi tez blanca, mis grandes ojos violetas, mi cabello un poco más oscuro que mis ojos, lacio y largo hasta poco más abajo del fin de mi espalda. Incluso hay gente que me ha confundido con una niña de primaria y con una muñeca; lo cual me es molesto. Ya que como practico artes marciales, la gente contra la que peleo suele subestimarme por lo que no hay necesidad de esforzarme casi nada en las peleas, lo cual vuelve a la mayoría de mis peleas muy aburridas. No es que sea alguna buscapleitos, es solo que los problemas vienen a mí; a veces solos, como el día de hoy, y otras veces por resolver los problemas de los demás, en su mayoría los del torpe de Makoto.

Después de que los paramédicos terminaron de curar mis heridas, saque el dinero que Makoto necesitaba y me dirigí a casa; tras unos minutos de caminar, reduje un poco el paso, para tener la oportunidad de sacar de mi bolsón mi suéter, mi ipod y mis audífonos. Había sido un día largo; el solo había quemado por completo mi piel y necesitaba escuchar algo de música. Me coloque el suéter de manera que la capucha cubriese mi rostro para protegerme del sol, me puse los audífonos debajo de la capucha y metí el ipod en mi bolsillo. Tras unos minutos de escuchar un poco de música; la música paró en seco, me retire los audífonos y al revisar mi ipod note que empezó a vibrar con una especie de código, creí escuchar una pequeña voz provenir de los audífonos, así que me quite la capucha y me volví a colocar los audífonos. Eso me pareció bastante extraño, pero de repente algo me saco de mis pensamientos, pude sentir como un grupo de gente se acercaba a mí. Se trataba de aquellas personas encapuchadas que no me habían parecido sospechosos antes; se acercaron a mí, causando en mí un mal presentimiento. Antes de darme cuenta uno había aparecido de la nada justo a mi lado, no lo vi venir en lo absoluto, antes de que me diera cuenta ya estaba a mi lado. Me tomo de la manga de mi suéter, se acerco a mi oído y me dijo:-Una vida llena de ansiedad te espera mañana.- y antes de que pudiera responder, esa gente se había marchado de la misma manera en que vino, de la nada. No entendía nada de lo que acababa de suceder; pero estaba completamente segura de que esto no había acabado, apenas estaba comenzando. Sabía que pronto volvería a saber de esas extrañas personas encapuchadas, y era más que seguro que este reencuentro traerá consigo muchos problemas; aunque, quien sabe, tal vez traiga consigo muchas otras cosas aparte de problemas. Pero hasta entonces solo me resta esperar y ver lo que el futuro traerá consigo, ¨Me pregunto qué me deparará el futuro de aquí en adelante…¨. Y tras este pensamiento seguí mi camino directo a casa, para luego ir a recoger a las gemelas, preparar el almuerzo y seguir con lo que restaba de este largo día; solo para mañana volver a la aburrida realidad y ver como ¨el mundo de la esperanza¨ se desvanece otra vez frente a mí, sin poder hacer nada más que caer al ya no poder volar más.


	4. Capitulo 4

CAPITULO IV

Me encontraba corriendo, corriendo tan rápido como podía. Corría y corría, no podía hacer nada mas, tenía miedo mucho miedo. Sabía que si me alcanzaba seria mi fin, últimamente había estado más violento de lo normal; pero sabía que tenía que aceptar lo que venía, después de todo era yo, mis hermanos o mi madre. No podía permitirme que algo malo les pasara a ellos, ya tenían suficiente con tener a ese hombre y a mí en sus vidas. A pesar de eso no podía evitar seguir corriendo, no quería que me alcanzara, tenía demasiado miedo. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor. Empecé a recordar el dolor que aquellas manos más grandes que las mías habían causado, el dolor que me causo al golpear mi cuerpo, lanzarlo contra las paredes y los muebles, apretar mi cuello hasta dejarme casi sin poder respirar, cortarlo y quemarlo, dejándome marcas de por vida, dejándome tirada en el piso casi moribunda, haciéndome gritar y llorar, pero definitivamente lo peor de todo haciendo sufrir a mi madre y a mis hermanos. Si así es, aquel hombre al que yo tanto detestaba no era por otra cosa sino por hacer sufrir tanto mi familia. Él me hizo darme cuenta de que yo no valía nada; que solo hacia sufrir a mi familia, que era un error, una carga, un monstruo, una maldición. Jamás lo perdonaré por lo que le hizo a mi familia, no importaba si lo hacía por la influencia del alcohol, de igual forma eso era algo imperdonable, algo por lo que yo jamás lo perdonaré.

Después de haber corrido hasta ya no sentir más mis piernas, gire mi cabeza para ver si él seguía persiguiéndome, al no poderlo divisar seguí corriendo, hasta que encontré un pequeño lugar donde esconderme. Entre y revise mis heridas; tenía muchos moretones y raspones, pero lo que más me preocupaba era la gran herida en mi vientre. Aquel hombre aprovecho que intentaba esconder a mi familia de él con lo cual me distraje mucho, a pesar de eso él solo logro dejar una herida abierta, pero la hoja de aquel cuchillo no toco ningún órgano vital. Sé que tuve mucha suerte, Pues unos milímetros más y podría haber muerto desangrada en segundos. A pesar de eso, estaba sangrando demasiado, y el correr con tanta energía no me ayudaba. Al curar mi herida e intentar descansar un poco: intente pensar que estaría haciendo él ahora: estaría esperando a que saliera de mi escondite, estaría recuperando energías él también, estaría consiguiendo algún arma, o estaría lastimando a mi familia. La última idea hizo que mi sangre empezara a hervir, pero tal y como yo me encontraba no era rival para él, tal vez me mataría de un solo golpe. Trate de relajarme para pensar mejor en mi siguiente movimiento, pero algo me saco de mis pensamientos:-AH! ¡SUÉLTAME POR FAVOR! - ese grito lo reconocí al instante, ese era el grito de mi madre, y antes de pensar otra cosa más que en rescatarla y como vengarme de él por lastimar a mi madre el grito:-¡VAMOS SAL MOCOSA! ¡SAL! O ¿ES QUÉ ACASO NO TE IMPORTA LO QUE LE PASE A TU MADRE O A TUS HERMANOS? - no lo soporte, esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso; apreté con fuerza mis puños y salí de mi escondite, me dirigí directo a aquel hombre. Al verme enseguida soltó a mi madre, la empujo lejos y saco un cuchillo, al acercarme intento cortarme y a penas lo logre esquivar, al hacerlo aproveche la oportunidad para intentar golpearlo con una patada, la cual detuvo con la mano sin problema alguno y me tiro al suelo. Ya en el suelo coloco el cuchillo sobre mi cuello y me susurro:-Despídete de tu familia. De Ahora en Adelante yo me encargaré de ellos-Pero antes de Poder reaccionar, desperté.

Me encontraba en mi cama, asustada, con la respiración agitada; unos segundos después Makoto abrió la puerta parecía sorprendido y preocupado, se me acerco y me dijo:-Yuri-chan ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tuviste otra pesadilla? – fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que había gritado, probablemente el nombre de mi fallecida madre o alguno de mis hermanos, yo con la poca voz que me quedaba asentí y Makoto se sentó a mi lado, me rodeo con su brazo, me ayudo a pararme y me guio hasta la barra de la cocina, me preparo un poco de chocolate de caliente, se sentó otra vez, pero esta vez frente a mí, probablemente para verme a la cara. Después de dejarme dar un par de tragos a mi chocolate y tranquilizarme un poco, dio un gran suspiro y me pregunto:-¿Qué soñaste? - yo solo pude decir con un poco de timidez: - Y-yo… yo v-volví a soñar eso... Soñé con él-Makoto se sorprendió y me dijo:-¿Él? ¿Sigues diciéndole "él"? Solo dile papá- al decir esto último me altere por completo y no pude evitar gritarle:-¡ÉL NO ES MI PADRE! ¡JAMÁS LO HE CONSIDERADO COMO TAL! JAMÁS LO SERÁ! Y MUCHO MENOS DESPUÉS DE LO QUÉ LE HIZO A MAMÁ, A AMANE, A KAGANE Y A TÍ- Makoto pareció no inmutarse mayor cosa, solo me dijo:-Yuri-chan, segura que más bien no lo quieres perdonar por lo que te hizo a ti. Después de todo, tú fuiste la que más sufrió con todo eso– inmediatamente negué con la cabeza y respondí tranquilamente con un deje de tristeza y melancolía en mi voz: - Todo lo que sufrí valió la pena. Después de todo eran ustedes o yo; ustedes no se merecían eso, yo si por ser una maldición-sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza, se levanto y se acerco a mí, me tomo de mis mejillas, las jalo fuertemente y dijo:-Yuri-chan baka. Ya empezaste con eso otra vez. Eso no es cierto tu eres una gran persona y nadie te considera una maldición. Siempre te preocupas mucho más por los demás que de por ti misma, como ayer en el banco, piensa que le habría pasado a toda esa gente si tú no hubieras estado en el banco- y así mi hermano seguía intentando consolarme. Tengo que admitir que a pesar de que Makoto tiene terribles vicios, es muy buena persona, en especial cuando se lo propone. Pero claro, tras un rato de conversar decidimos volver a descansar; pero para asegurarnos de que nadie se enterara del lado ¨amable¨ de Makoto ni de mi lado ¨tierno¨, prometimos no decir nada a nadie. Y pues así terminaban todos nuestros momentos como hermanos. Tras esto me calme y pude volver a dormir; después de tanto tiempo no lo he podido olvidar todo el dolor que él nos causo, todo el dolor que él les causo, y después de que ella falleciera por su culpa, huyo. Desde entonces me hice una promesa a mi misma, la de no convertirme en una cobarde como él.

Honestamente mi vida no ha sido nada fácil, ha habido muchas cosas que casi me hacen quebrarme, pero el tener que cuidar de mis hermanos es lo que me mantiene firme ellos me han hecho fuerte; pero en aquel momento, en el que me encontraba en el piso con aquel afilado cuchillo en mi garganta, cuando estuve a punto de rendirme, a punto de morir. Sucedió algo muy extraño, fue como si me hubiese rendido, pero volviese a tener la oportunidad de elegir entre rendirme o no. Era como si ese momento se volviera a repetir, pero no como los famosos deja vu; esto era diferente, era real. Yo aun creo que ese día tal vez se repitió más de una vez, quien sabe incluso podría haberse repetido el mismo día por siglos y tal vez solo yo lo note. Como sea, aunque aun hoy no estoy totalmente segura de que era esa sensación, creo que alguien me salvo; no lo sé quizá alguien que no me quería ver morir o alguien que quería divertirse conmigo como si fuese una muñeca y yo hice exactamente lo que quería.


	5. Capítulo 5

CAPITULO V

Me encontraba en mi clase en el primer asiento al lado de la ventana. La maestra explicaba unas ecuaciones y como siempre nadie le prestaba atención, ni siquiera yo. No es que no me guste poner atención en clases, es solo de que después del incidente en el banco aproveche que me dieron un par de días libres para recuperarme; los utilice para leer y no atrasarme en mis estudios, pero sin darme cuenta termine adelantándome 7 temas, jamás espere de que terminara adelantándome tanto. Las clases transcurrían con mucha normalidad y lentitud, el día era muy aburrido; todo marchaba bien hasta que sentí que una mirada se posaba sobre mí, esta mirada era bastante extraña era como si me examinaran exhaustiva y detenidamente. Después de unos minutos de tener esa mirada clavada sobre mí, me empecé a incomodar así que decidí voltear a ver al idiota que me estuviese dirigiendo esa mirada y dirigirle una de mis ¨miradas asesinas¨; pero cuando voltee a ver, me encontré de que no era un tonto suicida el que me estaba observando de esa manera tan extraña, sino 3. Eran 3 chicos que son compañeros míos desde que somos muy pequeños, siempre están juntos, creo que son hermanos o algo así; pero no estoy muy segura, nunca he hablado con ellos. Uno de ellos es una chica, los otros 2 son unos chicos. A decir verdad son un grupo de chicos bastante extraños, realmente nadie se les acerca no sé porque, rara vez los veo en clases, siempre están metidos en todo tipo de problemas; incluso hay quienes creen que quizá pertenecen a una pequeña pandilla callejera. Como sea todo el mundo les teme, incluso hay quienes dicen que cuando se enojan sus ojos se vuelven rojos como si fueran una especie de monstruos. El que esos chicos me estuvieran viendo fue bastante extraño, creo que nunca me habían mirado; cualquiera se hubiese asustado e inmediatamente hubiera volteado la mirada y hacer como si nada, pero yo hice todo lo opuesto, no me asuste en lo absoluto e incluso me les quede viendo fijamente sin temor alguno.

Ya habían pasado varios minutos, y parecía que ninguno de nosotros se había rendido en nuestra ¨competencia de miradas¨; cuando el timbre sonó todos se retiraron del salón y yo no era la excepción, no dejaría que estos chicos evitaran que tomara mi descanso. Cuando me iba a retirar para ir a comer en las escaleras hacia la azotea, mi lugar favorito para descansar; uno de esos extraños chicos, me tomo de la muñeca, creo que su nombre es Shuuya Kano, o algo así. Luego se acercaron los otros 2; la chica, quien creó se llama Kido Tsubomi, se puso enfrente de mí y me dijo:-¿Podemos hablar contigo? Solo será un minuto y tenemos algo importante que decirte.- su voz se escuchaba muy serena, yo no me negué así que los seguí hasta la azotea. Al estar ahí, empezamos a comer juntos; comíamos sin decir ninguna palabra, cuando acabamos de comer vi mi reloj y todavía nos quedaban unos cuantos minutos de nuestro receso. Tranquilamente me levante y con una gran seriedad les pregunte:- Y bien… ¿De qué querían hablar conmigo? Apresúrense, tienen 5 minutos para decirme que querían antes de que me vaya de vuelta al salón.- la chica me imito y otra vez se puso delante de mí y con el mismo tono de hace unos minutos, me dijo:-Veras, mi nombre es Kido Tsubomi, ellos son Shuuya Kano y Seto Kousuke y nosotros pertenecemos a un grupo llamado Mekakushi Dan del cual soy su líder y el miembro no.1, te hemos estado observando desde hace un tiempo; para ser exactos desde que ocurrió el incidente en el banco. En realidad ese día, no te estábamos siguiendo a ti, sino a los hombres que planeaban robar el banco; planeábamos detenerlos, pero tú te nos adelantaste y los detuviste por tu cuenta. Como sea, aquel día nos demostraste que tenías unas grandes habilidades, las cuales le servirían a nuestro grupo. Y por eso nos gustaría reclutarte para nuestro grupo.- al principio, me tomo un poco el asimilar lo que esa chica me acababa de decir; no sabía si creerle o no, y antes de responderle me dijo:-Tranquila no tienes porque respondernos de inmediato, pero necesitamos que nos respondas a la salida. Así que tienes hasta entonces para pensarlo.- yo solo asentí y me despedí, me dirigí al aula; pase los siguientes minutos pensando en que hacer. Realmente no le tome mucha importancia, así que no lo pensé mucho; tome mi decisión rápidamente. Mi decisión no tenía mucho en que fundamentarse, así que para ser sincera pensé en lo que más me convendría. Pensé que estar en ese grupo, probablemente me quitaría mucho tiempo, no obtendría ningún beneficio, y tal vez hasta me metería en problemas; esta parecía una decisión bastante obvia, pero si me unía a este grupo tal vez haría algunos amigos o me divertiría. Mi decisión estaba tomada, estaba lista para decir que sí; pero había unas dudas que rondaban mi cabeza ¨ ¿Qué tipo de actividades realiza este grupo? ¨ Y ¨ ¿Para qué me necesitan?¨. Estas dudas no abandonaban mi cabeza, pero a pesar de mis dudas y de que había más pérdidas que beneficios en este trato; mi decisión seguía siendo positiva.

Al terminar las clases, arregle mis cosa y me dispuse a avisarles de mi decisión sobre aceptar su invitación al grupo. Me le acerque a estos chicos y me pidieron que los siguiera si tenía dudas sobre este grupo, dijeron que ya en ese lugar responderían a mis dudas. No tenía nada que hacer; las gemelas hoy tenían práctica en su club de soccer, no acabarían en un buen rato así que no tenía que irlas a traer aun. Camino a su lugar secreto el sol se hacía insoportable, así que decidimos ponernos unos suéteres encima para cubrirnos de los dañinos rayos del sol, todos llevábamos los mismos suéteres del día del banco; al ya estar cerca de su lugar secreto, el tal Kano se levanto su capucha, se me acerco y me dijo:-Ojos vendados completados- me vendo los ojos, yo intente resistirme pero me dijeron que era necesario; los obedecí, pero ante el primer indicio de algo sospechoso planeaba escapar. Al ya estar en su lugar secreto, escuche como abrían una puerta y de repente escuche muchas voces que nos daban la bienvenida. Me permitieron quitarme la venda, me guiaron al sofá y empezamos a conversar. Ellos me explicaban más acerca de este grupo; al parecer según lo que Kano me explico ellos son un grupo que evita los ojos de la policía y se infiltra en instalaciones peligrosas para pedir prestadas varias cosas, no entendí por completo a lo que se refería, pero para mí eso se escuchaba muy divertido. Mire a Kido a los ojos y dije:-Esta bien me uniré a su grupo, pero solo porque se escucha muy divertido.- luego le dirigí una pequeña sonrisa de inocente, ella pareció sorprenderse de mi reacción y me dijo:-¿Qué? Es que ¿Acaso no nos escuchaste bien? No es que no te quiera en el grupo es solo que esto es algo peligroso. ¿Segura que deseas entrar?- parecía preocuparse por mi seguridad, yo solo le respondí:- Claro que los escuche, pero puedo cuidarme muy bien yo sola; y entre más peligroso, más divertido será. Además no espero que entiendas del todo mis razones pero solo confía en que no tienen que preocuparse por mí, porque no los defraudare.- ella no parecía del todo convencida pero acepto.

Y fue a partir de ese momento que me volví un miembro del Mekakushi Dan, el miembro no. 10; también conocí a los otros miembros de este peculiar grupo. El miembro no. 1 Kido Tsubomi (una chica seria, que siempre está escuchando música o golpeando a los otros miembros del Mekakushi Dan, alta para ser una chica de unos 168 cm, delgada, de mirada ¨muerta¨ como dice Kano; cabello largo, lacio y verde), miembro no. 2 Seto Kousuke, (un chico bastante alegre, se le ve que es muy fuerte ya que siempre carga a Mary, siempre está ayudando a sus amigos en especial a Mary, muy a alto de unos 178 cm, delgado, con rostro inocente; cabello alborotado, corto y negro), miembro no. 3 Shuuya Kano(un chico de personalidad distante y nada discreta, siempre con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, delgado, de estatura promedio de unos 165 cm, con ojos de gato, cabellos despeinados, cortos y rubios), miembro no. 4 Mary Kozakura (una niña muy tímida, miedosa y bastante torpe siempre esta botando cosas, de pequeña estatura unos 154 cm, delgada, con grandes ojos rosados; cabello largo, rizado y blanco), miembro no. 5 Momo Kisaragi(una chica idol con un carácter brillante, muy alegre y extrovertida, de estatura promedio unos 162 cm, delgada, con gustos muy particulares; con cabello corto, ondulado, y en un tono como anaranjado), miembro no. 6 Enomoto Takane (una inocente chica cibernética, muy divertida, que le encanta molestar a Shintaro, creo que mencionó que medía 640 pxl, parece poder invadir cualquier aparato electrónico; tiene cabello azul, lacio, que lleva agarrado en 2 coletas), miembro no. 7 Shintaro Kisargi(un hikikomori, muy molesto, bastante inteligente, un poco alto de 172 cm, delgado, es hermano de Momo; tiene cabello negro, corto, despeinado), miembro no. 8 Amamiya Hibiya(un pequeño niño, muy maduro para su edad, pero con una actitud un poco descarada, mide 140 cm, delgado, siempre se está peleando con Momo; tiene cabello castaño, corto y despeinado), miembro no. 9 Kokonose Haruka(un chico con amnesia, muy distraído y curioso, bastante alto mide 182 cm, delgado, tiene una gran resistencia es el único capaz de resistir un golpe mío; tiene cabello blanco, lacio, agarrado en una pequeña cola). Todos son muy amables y agradables, creo que el unirme a este grupo fue una gran idea. Pero a pesar de todo, sigue habiendo algo extraño en este grupo, en estas personas y en mí.


	6. Capitulo 6

CAPITULO VI

Era un jueves por la tarde, me encontraba en la base del mekakushi dan, recostada en un sofá, estudiando; parecía un día normal, bastante aburrido en realidad, desde que me uní al mekakushi dan no ha habido mayores cambios en mi vida. No me estoy quejando, es solo que mi vida no ha cambiado tanto como esperaba para después de que ellos entraran en mi vida; fuera de lo que hacía antes, ahora siempre estoy con ellos, viendo sus peleas y como pierden su tiempo, haciéndoles favores como salir a hacer compras o hacer tareas domesticas, sin mencionar arreglar un que otro lio en el que algún miembro se haya metido. Este grupo no es para nada lo que me imaginaba, al unirme creí que todo sería más divertido; creí que a diario tendríamos misiones, creí que todo sería muy emocionante. Jamás cruzo por mi mente la posibilidad de que este grupo fueran solo un montón de personas que se reúnen para divertirse, perder su tiempo y no hacen nada productivo. Sin embargo, al cabo de un par de semanas descubrí que estas personas eran más extrañas de lo que creía; descubrí que al parecer que todos ellos tienen una especie de habilidad o poder, cuando los ocupan sus ojos se vuelven rojos.

Lo descubrí un día cuando estaba sola con Mary y Kano; yo preparaba algunos bocadillos, cuando empecé a escuchar como Kano molestaba a la pobre Mary, ella es muy fácil de asustar y definitivamente Kano no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad aparezca de molestarla, parece que Kano le conto una historia de terror, y luego le pego un susto de muerte a la pobre que la hizo gritar y llorar. La pobre Mary casi sufre de un ataque al corazón, mientras que Kano sufría de un gran ataque de risa; yo me dirigía a consolar a Mary y a golpear a Kano por asustarla así, cuando abría la puerta pude observar claramente como Mary se enojaba y usaba su poder sobre Kano, petrificándolo al instante. Naturalmente me sorprendí, Mary al verme se asusto, parecía haber olvidado por completo mi presencia. Después de escuchar las torpes y nada coherentes excusas de Mary para lo que acaba de ver, y esperar a que Kano se volviese a mover; le pedí a Kano que me explicase lo que acababa de ver. El me conto que todos los miembros del mekakushi dan tenían un poder, me dijo los poderes de cada uno, y lo que hacían; también dijo que probablemente haya afuera hubiesen más personas como ellos con poderes, y que ellos creían que yo era una de esas personas, y por eso me reclutaron. Yo me considero una persona de mente abierta para algunas cosas, claro cualquiera tiene su límite; para suerte de Kano le creí, examine la situación y considere la posibilidad que había mencionada acerca de que yo también pudiese tener poderes. Al llegar los demás a casa, y tras regañar a Mary y Kano (principalmente este ultimo), me demostraron sus habilidades; todo parecía tan surrealista, pero era real. Nada de eso afecto nuestra "amistad", salvo que ahora ellos decían sentirse más unidos conmigo al ya no tener que ocultármelo, seguíamos siendo amigos y compañeros; incluso me habían tomado tanta confianza que la mayoría (a excepción de Kido y Hibiya) me llamaban "Yuri-chan" o "Yu-chan". A pesar de todo, ninguna de estas personas me asusta, ni me parece rara, solo única y especial. No deshecho todavía lo posibilidad de que yo también tenga un poder, solo que tampoco me esfuerzo en encontrarlo.

Llevaba un par de horas de estudiar, cuando de repente Kido y Kano se me acercaron, Kano me dijo:-Yuri-chan debemos hacer unas compras, ¿Nos acompañarías?- no me sorprendió mucho, no era la primera vez que me pedía acompañarles. Normalmente me lo pedía cuando iba a comprar muchas cosas, para que yo las llevara (ese chico no tiene nada de vergüenza, consideración o fuerza física); o iba con Kido, seguramente para que hubiese algún testigo si él la enojaba y ella decidía matarlo. Claro que estuve presente en todos los intentos de Kido de asesinar a Kano durante nuestras salidas, pero la verdad me daba igual si ella lo mataba o no, pues siempre él se lo buscaba. Para mí no era ningún problema el acompañarles; cerré mi libro por un momento, les dirigí la mirada y les respondí:-Claro, no hay problema; pero ¿Qué compraremos?- él con una sonrisa me volteo a ver y me respondió:-Compraremos todo para tu fiesta pequeña Yu-chan- eso me pareció extraño, ¿Una fiesta?; Kido pareció notar mi confusión y respondió a mi duda:- Veras, a Kano se le ocurrió celebrar tu entrada al mekakushi dan con una pequeña fiesta de iniciación; así que se le ocurrió hacerla mañana, considerando que es viernes en la noche y parecen ser que tus únicos ratos libres son los viernes por la noche. No te preocupes no será muy larga, así que no te quitaremos mucho tiempo.- pues eso me pareció un tanto inusual, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ambos se dirigieron a la puerta y me hicieron una señal para que los siguiera; deje mi libro sobre la mesa frente al sofá, y los seguí.

Era una tarde bastante fresca para ser una tarde de verano, el sol estaba oculto por algunas nubes, se escuchaban algunas cigarras, muy pocas realmente, todo estaba tranquilo. Tras caminar por unos minutos, llegamos a unas tiendas. Mientras Kido y yo no encargamos de comprar la comida, Kano fue por las decoraciones; ya que según él, Kido y yo tenemos un terrible gusto. A ambas parece no importarnos realmente ese comentario, además parecía que ninguna tenía ganas de entrar a una tienda llena de brillos, plumas, cosas ruidosas y molestas; así que nos limitamos a comprar la comida. Parecía que Kano ya había acabado de comprar las decoraciones, se veía que era mucho; se nos acerco y me hizo ayudarle con las bolsas. Mientras el se dirigía en dirección a Kido (probablemente para molestarla), yo veía un edificio del otro lado de la calle, mientras dirigí mi vista al techo de aquel edificio, observe a una chica. Por lo que vi, ella estaba corriendo por el techo de los edificios, haciendo unas acrobacias; parecía como si estuviese practicando parkour, se le notaba que era muy hábil.

No la pude ver muy bien, pero parecía ser una chica bastante peculiar. Logre ver que llevaba el cabello negro corto, un poco más debajo de los hombros con un mechón rojo del lado izquierdo, llevaba una blusa con rayas de colores y un pantalón, parecía ir escuchando música a través de un par de audífonos naranja que llevaba puestos, también llevaba un morral negro; pero definitivamente la característica que más llamo mi atención fueron sus ojos, a pesar de que solo podía ver el derecho, pude observar que era rojo. Me preguntaba a mi misma si acaso ella también tendría un poder como los demás miembros del mekakushi dan. No lo pensé mucho, deje las compras en el suelo y salí corriendo detrás de aquella chica, subí por las escaleras de emergencia de un edificio cercano en el otro lado de la calle, rápidamente llegue al techo. Intente llamar la atención de aquella chica, mas fue en vano, no me escucho gracias a esos audífonos. Desde ahí le seguí el paso a aquella misteriosa chica, ella era muy buena en las acrobacias, y yo al practicar gimnasia lo sabía. Justo cuando estaba a punto de alcanzarla, la chica me vio y pareció asustarse, acelero más el paso; pero a la distancia que me encontraba de ella sería difícil el perderla, justo cuando casi la atrapo, ella hizo un giro brusco y salto de un edificio a otro el cual se encontraba del otro lado de la calle, logre tomar su morral, mas apenas logre sacar algo de él. No sé como hizo eso, pero logro escapar de mí y al mismo tiempo hizo algo imposible; nadie podría haber saltado esa distancia, bueno pues nadie excepto ella. Ahora estaba más que segura que ella tenía un poder como el resto del mekakushi dan; al ver lo que logre tomar, observe que era un juego portátil.

Al regresar con Kano y Kido, parecía que ellos no notaron mi ausencia; claro como notarla, si fueron solo un par de minutos, y además puedo garantizar que todo ese tiempo ellos estuvieron peleando. Nos dirigimos a la base, al llegar vi que todos nos recibieron emocionados por ver las cosas de la fiesta; nos quedamos platicando un rato más, hasta que vimos que ya había oscurecido, todos decidimos volver a nuestras respectivas casas. Al volver a casa no pude evitar pensar en esa chica; ahora estoy decidida a encontrarla e invitarla a que se una al mekakushi dan, para que conozca a más personas como ella, y tal vez hasta me ayude a descubrir si tengo o no poderes. Pero hasta la próxima vez que la vea será mejor que me relaje y disfrute de la fiesta de mañana, después de todo parece que los chicos se han entusiasmado mucho con ella y no planeo arruinarla.


	7. Capitulo 7

CAPITULO VII

Era otro tranquilo día en la escuela; Kano molestaba a Kido y esta le golpeaba, mientras que Seto simplemente los observaba y yo leía un libro. Al conocerlos no estaba acostumbrada a las continuas peleas entre Kano y Kido, ahora me parecen de los más normal hasta aburridas en cierto modo, y a decir verdad solo me tomo una semana el acostumbrarme a ellas. Mientras ignoraba su pelea y leía mi libro, no puede evitar dar un pequeño bostezo; Seto, quien al parecer estaba bastante atento a su entorno, no lo ignoro y me dijo:-Luces cansada Yu-chan, ¿No dormiste bien anoche?- su pregunta pareció sacar a los otros dos de su pelea, y a mí me sorprendió que lo notara. Si efectivamente me encontraba cansada; no pude dormir bien, ya que me la pase pensando en aquella chica, en cómo y dónde podría encontrarla. Pero no podía decirles eso, probablemente Kano me molestaría por perder a un valioso recluta, y Kido por tomarle tanta importancia a eso; así que respondí con mucha tranquilidad:-Si, así es. No pude dormir muy bien anoche, estaba pensando en algunas cosas sin importancia.- ellos parecieron haber creído mi historia; y ¿Cómo no? soy una excelente mentirosa, hasta el mismo Kano me lo ha dicho, y después de todo lo que yo les decía no era una mentira, solo era una parte de la verdad.

El resto de las clases transcurrieron bastante rápido; Kido y yo íbamos caminando a la portería, donde nos esperaban Seto y Kano, a Kido y a mí nos había tocado hacer la limpieza, por lo que les dijimos a los otros dos que se adelantaran. Cuando los alcanzamos, nos dirigimos juntos rumbo a la base, allí seguramente los demás miembros ya habían empezado a preparar todo para la fiesta. Nos encontrábamos caminando, platicando de temas al azar, cuando antes de darnos cuenta ya nos encontrábamos a unos metros de la entrada; a pesar de la distancia se podía ver un poco de humo negro salir de la base, un gran olor a quemado inundaba esa zona y se escuchaban muchos gritos. Todos nos asustamos e inmediatamente abrimos la puerta, al entrar no encontramos con Momo y Mary asustadas en la cocina quemándolo todo, Hibiya pidiendo ayuda mientras colgaba de un estante, Konoha comiéndose la "comida" de Momo y Mary, Ene molestando a Shintaro y este gritándole. Todo era un desastre, pero ¿Cómo? Seto le había llamado a Mary minutos después de salir de la escuela para preguntarle si estaban bien o si necesitaban algo; ella dijo que todo estaba bien, que adelantarían un poco con los preparativos de la fiesta. Kido, Seto, Kano y yo nos dividimos para acabar con el desastre más rápido; Seto ayudaba a Hibiya a bajar del estante, Kano ayudaba a las chicas a apagar el pequeño incendio de la cocina, Kido regañaba a Shintaro por pelear con Ene y no ayudar a los demás, y yo le quitaba la "comida" a Konoha y le reprimía por comer eso. Kano y Seto apartaron a todos, mientras Kido y yo limpiábamos; arreglamos aquel desastre en menos 10 minutos, todos los causantes del desastre parecían atónitos al ver la velocidad con la que lo arreglamos.

Nos quedamos un rato conversando después de arreglar aquel desastre, mientras lo hacíamos Konoha se puso a revisar mi morral, a veces no como y dejo mi obento el cual le regalo a Konoha; pero al no ver comida decidió sacarlo todo y ver que traía, entre mis cosas encontró el juego portátil de aquella chica, Ene al verlo:-¡WAAAHHH! ¿ES LA NUEVA CONSOLA PORTÁTIL? ¡NO SABIA QUE A YURI-CHAN LE GUSTARAN LOS VIDEOJUEGOS! ¿QUÉ JUEGOS TIENES?- gritó, yo al ver su emoción no supe ni que contestar, ese videojuego no era mío era el de aquella chica, de repente se me vino una gran idea:-¿Qué esto? No es mío, ayer lo encontré y no sé de quién es. Crees que podrías meterte y buscar algún dato del dueño, ya sabes para encontrarlo más fácilmente. Y de paso quizá puedas aprovechar de jugar un rato unos cuantos videojuegos.- sus ojos se iluminaron, ni siquiera respondió, y antes de darme cuenta ya se encontraba en el juego portátil. Le pedí que revisara la información antes de empezar a jugar; lo hizo muy rápido, solo le tomo un par de segundos saber que aquella chica se llamaba Otomi Kurokawa, que tenía 17 años y que al parecer pasaba mucho tiempo jugando y era muy buena. Al acabar de buscar información, le dije a Ene que ya podía jugar, a lo que se dispuso; se le veía muy feliz, al parecer a Shintaro no le fascinan los videojuegos, por lo que Ene casi no puede jugarlos. Ahora gracias a la ayuda de Ene conozco el nombre y edad de aquella chica.

Después de un rato, todos los miembros del mekakushi dan fuimos a la tienda a comprar las cosas para la fiesta, de nuevo. Normalmente solo hubiéramos ido Kido, Kano, Seto y yo; ya que a todos los demás miembros no les gusta mucho salir, pero no planeábamos dejarlos solos después de lo que acababan de hacer. Al ya estar en la tienda, nos dividimos en dos equipos, el "A" (Kido, Ene, Shintaro, Konoha y yo) y el "B" (Seto, Kano, Mary, Momo y Hibiya); el equipo "B" fue a comprar los adornos, mientras que el "A" a comprar la comida. Mientras Kido pagaba la comida, volteé a ver a Shintaro quien al no gritarle a Ene –quien aún seguía en el juego- se veía bastante relajado y hasta feliz. De repente sentí una mirada fugaz sobre mí, al buscar al causante; vi que no era para mí esa mirada, sino para Shintaro, y quien le observaba era ella, Otomi Kurokawa, la chica de ayer.

Al verla tan concentrada en Shintaro, aproveche y tomado la misma ruta del día anterior me dirigí hacia ella. Al ya estar cerca de ella la sujete por la espalda, de manera que aprese sus brazos con los míos, me enganche más, enredando mi pierna con la suya y coloque mis manos sobre su nuca para que no se resistiera demasiado. Al sentirse ella inmovilizada decidió no resistirse, parecía asustada, así que afloje un poco mi agarre para que se relajara un poco ya que mi intención no era la de asustarla. Al ver que seguía asustada y petrificada, con mi voz más amable le dije:-¿Tu eres Otomi no es así?- ella asintió y le dije:-Tranquilízate un poco Otomi, te soltare si prometes no huir. Además tengo algo que decirte, y darte algo que te pertenece.- ella solo asintió, al soltarla cayó al piso; ella seguía sin decir palabra alguna, así que decidí tomar la iniciativa y con el mismo tono le dije:-Creo que ayer te asuste mucho, perdóname; por cierta toma, esto te pertenece, ayer te lo quite por accidente. Espero no estés molesta.- pero antes de poder darle el videojuego Ene nos interrumpió, había olvidado que ella seguía ahí. No paraba de llenarme de preguntas, casi me aturde; al ver a aquella chica, le empezó a preguntar si ella era mi amiga, que de dónde me conocía, si quería ser su amiga, si ella era la dueña del juego. La pobre se asusto más, claro no todos los días te habla una chica cibernética; y el hecho de que sea tan tímida tampoco ayudó, enseguida recordé algo que me dijo Ene sobre Otomi, detuve a Ene y al dirigirme a Otomi le dije:-Perdona Otomi, olvide que ella seguía allí. No sé si te molestaría jugar una partida con ella, y luego hablar más tranquilamente.- al decir eso, a ella se le fueron las penas. Empezó a jugar con Ene, empezaron a hablar mucho sobre videojuegos, yo entendía varias cosas de lo que decían, ya que en mis ratos libres tomo los videojuegos de Makoto. Ella pareció relajarse bastante, sabía que el jugar la relajaría, hasta a mí me relaja; esperé a que terminaran su partida para poder hablar con ella.


	8. Capitulo 8

CAPÍTULO VIII

Otomi jugaba con Ene, mientras yo trataba de pensar una manera de poder hablar de sus poderes sin que se asustara. Decidí que lo mejor sería intentar hablar con ella mientras jugaba con Ene, así que respire hondo y le dije:-Disculpa Otomi, sobre lo de ayer... ¿Cómo lograste hacer ese salto?- ella estaba tan entretenida jugando con Ene, a pesar de eso, me respondió despreocupadamente:-Ah, eso. Desde hace mucho puedo hacer ese tipo de cosas, solo tengo que haberlo visto una vez para poder imitarlo- parecía que no se daba cuenta de lo que me decía, a pesar de todo, eso me fue de mucha ayuda; sin embargo, seguía sin garantizarme si tenía o no poderes, así que decidí ser más específica:-¿Cómo si fueran poderes?- ella asintió. Ahora estaba segura que debía llevarla conmigo al mekakushi dan, pero ¿Cómo?

De repente se me ocurrió una idea, me le acerqué y le dije:-Oye Otomi, sé que te estás divirtiendo jugando con Ene, pero tenemos cosas que hacer. Si gustas puedes acompañarnos.- para mi suerte, Otomi estaba tan concentrada que solo asintió. De esa manera logre llevarla más cerca de los chicos, pero cuando estábamos a unos pocos metros, Ene dijo:-Oh, parece que el maestro está más tranquilo sin mí. ¡Es momento de ir a molestar a Shintaro!- y enseguida salió del juego de Otomi y se dirigió al celular de Shintaro. Al salir Ene del juego, Otomi también volvió a la realidad, y al hacerlo y verse tan cerca de ellos empezó a temblar y dijo:-Sh-shh...Shin-shinta-taro...-habría jurado escuchar como decía "Shintaro" muy entrecortadamente, además parecía que su cuerpo no le respondía, los chicos alcanzaron a vernos. Al voltear Shintaro, Otomi reaccionó y salió huyendo. En seguida salí tras ella, todos parecían vernos sorprendidos; no comprendían que ocurría, salvo claro un rubio con ojos de gato.

Tras perseguir a Otomi por unos minutos, volvimos a llegar a la azotea de unos edificios, igual que la vez anterior; excepto por la diferencia de que esta vez no dejaría a Otomi escapar tan fácilmente. A pesar de la distancia pude ver a los chicos, quienes nos observaban bastante atentos. Cuando ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca de Otomi; le grite que se detuviera, pero fue en vano. Yo seguía gritándole que se detuviera, cuando estábamos más cerca del borde del edificio la sujete de la muñeca para que no saltara, no dejaría que se volviera a escapar; pareció que a Otomi no le agrado que hiciera eso, se volteó en mi dirección e intentó golpearme, yo intentaba no soltarla, pero era muy difícil el no soltarla y no dejar que me lastimará. Sus golpes cada vez eran más desesperados, pero no por eso menos fuertes; hubo un momento en el que casi me empuja del edificio, yo no paraba de decirle:-Otomi, por favor ten cuidado, es peligroso. Detente- pero estaba tan desesperada en librarse de mí que parecía no escucharme; cuando la poca paciencia que tengo llegó a su límite, ya no lo soporte más, y le grite con todas mis fuerzas:-¡DETENTE AHORA MISMO OTOMI KUROKAWA!- fue algo bastante extraño, en varias formas; para empezar Otomi me había escuchado y también obedecido, y aparte de eso, estaba sintiendo aquella extraña sensación era la misma que sentí aquella vez en el banco, la que según Kano eran mis poderes. Después de volver a tener aquella sensación me sentí muy cansada y mareada, no pude evitar soltar mi agarre de la muñeca de Otomi, ella pareció no reaccionar al instante, parecía petrificada tras unos segundos los gritos preocupados de mis amigas parecieron hacerla despertar, aprovecho y huyo. Después de ver como volvía a escapar haciendo el mismo truco de la vez anterior, vi como mis amigos se acercaban preocupados hacia mí; cuando ya estaban bastante cerca trate de caminar en su dirección para explicarles lo sucedido, pero mis piernas me fallaron y caí, antes de tocar el suelo alguien me atrapó, al abrir los ojos vi a Konoha sosteniéndome y a todos los demás a mi alrededor tratando de ayudarme, después todo se volvió oscuro y no recuerdo nada más.

Me encontraba en una habitación en la base, la reconocía perfectamente, no podía escuchar ni el más mínimo ruido y eso me preocupo un poco. Trate de levantarme pero no pude, apenas podía moverme; después de varios intentos decidí mejor quedarme en cama, parecía que no me iba a poder levantar. De repente escuche como la puerta se abría lentamente, trate de voltear a ver en esa dirección para saber quien acababa de abrir la puerta. Me sorprendió ver a Kido, al no escuchar ningún ruido creí que quizá estaba sola, Kido se recostó en el marco de la puerta y dijo:-Yuri, ¿Te encuentras bien? A todos nos tenías muy preocupados.- vi que al decir eso último se sonrojo ligeramente, luego después de un respiro prosiguió:-Todos tienen muchas ganas de verte y saber cómo esta, les he dicho que por el momento no te molesten, que necesitas descansar. Me avisas cuando te sientas mejor, y los dejare pasar-yo me sorprendí, no creí que se preocuparan tanto por mí, y a decir verdad, pensé que el verlos me haría sentir mejor, así que le dije:-Ya me siento un poco mejor, puedes dejarlos pasar- pero ni bien acabe la frase, Kido fue tacleada brutalmente por algunos de los miembros (Seto, Mary, Momo y Konoha) quienes en unos segundos ya estaban al lado de mi cama, preguntándome qué tal me encontraba; Mary, Momo y Seto lloraban parecían muy preocupados, Konoha parecía no entender del todo la situación (como siempre). Un minuto después llegaron los miembros que faltaban (Kano, Ene, Shintaro y Hibiya), Kano paso sobre Kido muy tranquilamente como si esta fuera un tapete, Ene le gritaba a Shintaro (quien paso igual sobre Kido) que se apurara que por su culpa llegaron casi de últimos y Hibiya entro despreocupadamente igualmente sobre Kido.

Después de levantarse Kido, tratando de aparentar que nada había pasado, sin éxito claro; golpeo a Seto, Konoha, Kano, Shintaro y a Hibiya por usarla de tapete, a pesar de que las chicas habían hecho lo mismo. Todos se acercaron a mí, Kido los aparto un poco y empezó a tomarme la temperatura; parece que había tenido fiebre. Kido me volteo a ver y dijo:-Yuri, ya te encuentras mejor. La fiebre ha bajado mucho, y ya no te ves tan pálida; pronto podrás levantarte.-me sentía muy feliz, podría levantarme, pero había una gran duda en mi cabeza, mi curiosidad pudo más, así que le dije a Kido:-Esas son buenas noticias, pero…¿Qué me pasó?-parecía que a todos se le helo la sangre con mi pegunta, todos menos Kano, todos conocían la respuesta; pero solo Kano fue el único que se animó a decírmelo:-Pues lo que te pasó, es lo que te dije la vez anterior. Son tus poderes, pero parece que no sabes dominarlos aun, así que hasta que sepamos exactamente que hacen y tú puedas dominarlos, no puedes usarlos; o de lo contrario te pasara lo mismo de hoy, agotaras toda tu energía, y te desmayaras. Esto es un equipo, pero no siempre podremos estar ahí para ayudarte-por unos minutos, la expresión sonriente y burlona de Kano desapareció y dio lugar a un semblante serio y maduro; tras decir eso salió de la habitación. Todos lo miraban muy sorprendidos, excepto por Kido, Seto y yo, quienes ya antes lo habíamos visto así; cuando Kano se pone serio, significa que no está mintiendo, su expresión incluso llega a dar miedo.

Un rato después, ya me encontraba mejor; la temperatura había bajado, ya no estaba mareada y podía moverme. Al lograr levantarme Seto, Mary, Momo, Hibiya y Konoha se acercaron al cuarto, seguidos de Kano y Shintaro sosteniendo a Kido, quien intentaba librarse de ese agarre retorciéndose y golpeándolos con todas sus fuerzas, pero estos se veían muy decididos a no soltarla (más que nada Kano); Mary y Momo entraron con muchas bolsas y con Ene en el celular de Momo, Kano y Shintaro tiraron a Kido dentro de la habitación luego salieron, Seto y Konoha cerraron la puerta con llave y se quedaron afuera juntos con los otros chicos. Al estar solas pude sentir un aura muy extraña saliendo todas las chicas, Kido tenía mucho miedo y se veía indefensa cosa rara en ella; mientras Momo, Mary y Ene esbozaban una gran sonrisa de maldad cada una, en especial Momo y Ene. Al verlas un mal presentimiento afloro en mí, voltee a ver las bolsas y vi lo que tanto temía. Las bolsas estaban llenas de ropa, zapatos, accesorios, productos para el cabello y lo peor de todo maquillaje; había olvidado por completo la fiesta, ahora Kido y yo sufriríamos el cambio de imagen que nos darían Mary, Momo y Ene, tal vez hasta nos harían usar vestidos, tacones o maquillaje. Ahora comprendí él porque del temor de Kido, ahora yo al igual que ella sentía un gran temor; trague en seco, pues sabía que no importaba cuanto gritáramos, ningún chico nos ayudaría, estábamos solas y teníamos miedo, mucho miedo, ellas definitivamente no tendrían piedad con nosotras. Estábamos solas, a nuestra suerte, atrapadas con ellas y sus armas que disfrutarían usar con nosotras.


	9. Capítulo 9

CAPITULO IX

Kido y yo nos encontrábamos en una esquina de la habitación, temblando, asustadas; pues sabíamos perfectamente lo que venía. Momo y Mary tomaron primero a Kido y se la llevaron a una pequeña habitación que estaba conectada, cerraron la puerta con seguro, se escuchaban muchos gritos y golpes, yo simplemente pensaba lo peor; ni siquiera podía imaginarme las atrocidades que le estaban haciendo a la pobre Kido, la estarían peinando, maquillando y vistiéndola como una muñeca. No podía relajarme, el temblor en mi cuerpo aumento aún más cuando escuche el grito desesperado de Kido diciendo:-¡NO, TODO MENOS ROSADO!-al escuchar eso trague en seco, después de eso ni un sonido más salió de aquella pequeña habitación. Mi preocupación por Kido aumentaba con cada segundo que pasaba sin escuchar ningún ruido provenir de aquella habitación. Ene apareció en mi celular tratando de calmarme, ella tampoco estaba vestida aun, dijo que Momo prometió descargarle el vestido que quisiera usar.

Ya habían transcurrido varios minutos desde que no salía ningún ruido de aquella habitación, estaba a punto de entrar cuando escuche como el seguro de la puerta era retirado y esta se empezaba a abrir. Se asomaron dos figuras, eran Momo y Mary, ambas tenían una gran sonrisa de satisfacción y maldad, las dos ya llevaban sus vestidos puestos. Momo llevaba un vestido lolita negro sin mangas, con mucho encaje, era bastante corto le llegaba a medio muslo, debajo una blusa de botones blanca de mangas largas y cuello alto, con un pequeño listón negro en el cuello, unas medias gris oscuro y botas altas color café poco más abajo de las rodillas con un poco de tacón, una capa negra, un par de colmillos y el pelo rizado y con un pequeño sombrero negro con una rosa roja del lado izquierdo de su cabeza. Mary llevaba un pequeño vestido como overol estilo lolita que le llegaba a medio muslo, con un estampado escoces y un moño en la parte de enfrente, debajo una blusa color crema con pequeñas mangas, llevaba unas punteras color crema con encaje y unos zapatos rojos con un poco de tacón, llevaba el pelo liso con una diadema y un listón del mismo estampado que su vestido y una capucha roja.

Momo me tomo por los hombros y dijo:-Muy bien Yu-chan, ¿Lista para ver lo linda que quedo Kido-san?-no había respondido para cuando Kido ya había salido de ese cuarto. Cuando la vi abrí los ojos como platos, y no hallaba ni qué decir, trate de hablar y lo único que alcance a decir fue:-Ki-kido, ¿E-eres t-tú?...- ella se ruborizo a más no poder, su orgullo se había ido por completo, yo ya no aguante más y deje escapar una pequeña risa, había olvidado por completo que era una fiesta de disfraces. Kido me volteo a ver con cara de asesina, pero ¿Cómo no reírme? ¿Se había visto al espejo siquiera? Kido llevaba un vestido al estilo maid de color rosado pastel, sin mangas, con un pequeño delantal blanco en forma de corazón, con mucho encaje negro y blanco en el delantal y en la falda, la cual le llegaba poco más arriba de las rodillas, llevaba unas medias blancas bajo la falda, unos zapatos de charol negros, el pelo recogido en una cola alta y rizado en las puntas y un pequeño adorno blanco con rosado en su cabeza.

Cualquier chico que las viera se le detendría la respiración, se veían muy bien; pero ese no era el estilo de Kido en lo más mínimo. El ver a Kido de esa manera me causaba gracia, era divertido verla vestida así y con esa cara de vergüenza, se veía tan tierna y graciosa. Pero había algo que había olvidado por completo, ahora que Kido salió, era mi turno. Cuando reaccione salí corriendo hacia la puerta, trate de abrirla y lo logre; pero ni bien puse un pie fuera de esa habitación, pude sentir como era jalada hacia adentro de nuevo, se trataba de Konoha y Seto, yo pataleaba y me retorcía en un intento de escapar, mas fue inútil. Cuando me di cuenta ya estaba adentro de nuevo, Mary le agradeció a los chico el haberlas ayudado, cerraron la puerta y me metieron a aquella apartada habitación, era mi turno y mi mayor temor estaba aquí.

Las chicas me tenían en ese lugar, ya el momento había llegado; si a Kido la hicieron vestir de maid, ¿De qué serían capaces de vestirme a mí? Miles de aterradoras ideas cruzaron mi mente, no sabía de qué me vestirían, simplemente temí lo peor. Trate de ya no gritar ni retorcerme más, si ya era el fin, quería que al menos mi orgullo no se viera tan afectado. Mary saco un vestido, era muy pequeño, incluso más pequeño que el que ella llevaba; me preocupe, no sabía bien de qué era ese vestido. Antes de darme cuenta, ambas se abalanzaron sobre mí, mientras Momo me sujetaba Mary intentaba cambiarme. Tras la difícil tarea-para ellas-de cambiarme, me sentaron y me empezaron a peinar, mi cabello es lacio y muy largo, normalmente no le hago nada, pero ellas parecían decididas a cambiar por completo mi apariencia. Les tomo un par de minutos el arreglar mi cabello, pero lo lograron, no tenía ni idea de que me habían hecho. Al salir, fue el turno de Kido de reaccionar con sorpresa y una gran carcajada; yo no pude evitar hacer un puchero, me sentía muy apenada, no tenía ni idea de cómo me veía, y Kido parecía estar igual que yo.

Momo y Mary se apiadaron de nosotras y antes de salir nos guiaron hasta un gran espejo de cuerpo completo. Kido al verse estaba que no cabía de la furia y la vergüenza, yo al verme me encontraba en el mismo estado de conmoción que Kido, incluso peor. Yo llevaba puesto un vestido corte imperio (escote cuadrado, pequeña manguita corta, tipo farol y corte bajo el pecho) color blanco, con una caída recta ligeramente pegado al cuerpo, me llegaba poco más arriba de medio muslo, tenía un listón negro en el escote, llevaba unas calcetas poco más arriba de las rodillas, con unas zapatillas de charol negras, llevaba el pelo ondulado sujetado únicamente con una diadema blanca con encaje negro. Al verme bien Momo se dio cuenta de algo y dijo:-Oh, Mary por poco lo olvidamos. Las alas-y acercándose a mí me puso algo en la espalda, tal y como había dicho antes, unas alas, mi disfraz era de ángel. Jamás en toda mi vida me había disfrazado, y jamás planeaba hacerlo, mucho menos de ángel; desde niña me han tratado como a un demonio por mis ojos, y ahora estaba vestida como un ángel, era algo bastante irónico.

Mary y Momo estaban a punto de avisarles a los chicos que podían pasar, en ese momento Kido les tapo la boca y les dijo:-Que ni se les ocurra hacer que alguien nos vea así, y mucho menos el tonto de Kano que se muere de un ataque de risa al verme así.-en ese momento a Momo le brillaron los ojos y soltándose del agarre de Kido, le dijo:-Ah~ así que lo que Kido-san no quiere, es que Kano la vea así, porque eso le daría mucha vergüenza-nadie entendió a qué se refería Momo, después de todo eso era justo lo que Kido le acababa de decir; note que Kido se encontraba igual que nosotras y solo se limitó a asentir, Momo se emocionó más que antes y grito:-¡KYAAA! A KIDO-SAN LE GUSTA KANO-al oír eso ultimo a Kido y a mí se nos pusieron los ojos en blanco, de dónde había sacado esa idea, ¿Kido enamorada de Kano? ¿En qué cabeza entraba eso? Aunque… no pude evitar considerar eso como posible, tanto me había pasado últimamente que creo que ya nada me parece tan imposible.

Kido estaba a punto de matar a Momo cuando la detuve, diciéndole que eso nadie lo creería así que mejor lo dejará pasar por la fiesta; logre convencerla de que dejara a Momo vivir. Al decirles a los chicos que podían entrar no se escuchó ninguna respuesta, por lo que salimos; no había nadie cuidando la puerta. Momo y Mary lucían confundidas de que los chicos no estuvieran ahí, por otro lado Kido y yo estábamos aliviadas de que nadie nos vería así, aún, Mary tratando de pensar el por qué nos dijo:-Los chicos debieron haber a cambiarse al ya no escuchar gritos.-lo que dijo sonó bastante lógico, después de todo ellos también tendrían que disfrazarse. No tenía ni idea de qué se disfrazarían. Trate de pensar de qué se disfrazarían, Mary vio mi expresión y me dijo:-Yuri-chan, estás tratando de pensar de qué se disfrazaran los chicos, ¿No es así?- me sorprendía, había adivinado por completo mis pensamientos, solo asentí, y ella volvió a responder:-Pues Seto me dijo que ellos harían una rifa para ver de qué se disfrazarían. Que alguien se disfrazaría de mayordomo, alguien de vampiro, alguien de ángel, alguien de momia y alguien de hombre lobo.-me pareció que para los chicos no sería tan difícil el disfrazarse, la mayoría de los disfraces pegarían con la personalidad de algunos. Pero me di cuenta al vernos disfrazadas a todas, de que los disfraces venían en pareja: Momo estaba disfrazada de vampiro y algún chico también se disfrazaría de vampiro, Kido era un maid y habría un mayordomo, Mary creo que estaba disfrazada de caperucita rojo y habría un lobo, Ene era un zombi y habría una momia, y yo era un ángel y a habría un ángel ¿Acaso lo habrían hecho a propósito?

**Hola a todos, primero que nada muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, y segundo si lo sé esta es la primera vez que les haré preguntas, pero es por si se me va la inspiración para el siguiente capítulo y como extra para complacerlos. Bueno, aquí les dejo las preguntas:**

**1-¿Les gusta el fanfic?**

**2-¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**3-¿Les gusta cómo va la idea de la fiesta de disfraces?**

**4-¿Quién quieren que sea la pareja de cada una para la fiesta?**

**5-¿Quieren que sea un fanfic romántico (entre los miembros originales o entre los miembros y los OCs)?**

**Dejen sus respuestas en el review; y para quien no lo sabe, acepto sugerencias, ideas, felicitaciones y en especial OCs. Espero recibir más OCs, pueden enviar más de uno por persona, y sería muy útil si me envían OCs masculinos también. Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer esto.**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola a todos, bueno pues antes que nada solo a decirles que Annie (la autora original de este fanfic) ha tenido problemas con el tiempo, la computadora y el internet, por eso he sido yo Alice quien ha subido y escrito este nuevo capítulo. Pues las ideas (la mayoría xD) son de Annie, me las envió desde su celular; pero como me pidió hacerlo a última hora ¬¬, pues nada que tuve que ocupar sus ideas y darle forma, claro que agregue una que otra idea mía xD. PD. A Annie siempre se le olvida poner el disclaimer así que ya saben kagerou project no nos pertenece y etc., etc. Disfruten la lectura**

CAPITULO X

Estaba muy molesta y nerviosa; no quería, al igual que Kido, que alguien nos viera así. En ese momento mi orgullo estaba muy dañado; y el que alguien me dijera que me veía bien o que lucía adorable no me ayudaría a nada más que golpearlo. Momo y Mary salieron del cuarto y se dirigieron a la sala principal donde sería la fiesta, Kido y yo caminamos hacia ellas de mala gana. Momo no paraba de mirarnos y decir que algo faltaba, Mary trato de acercársenos pero tropezó. Momo fue a ayudarla y al ver que no se había tropezado por su torpeza sino por una gran cartera suya se disculpó, al abrirla se dio cuenta de qué era lo que faltaba; Momo se abalanzo encima de Kido y de mí, le dijo a Mary que hiciera lo mismo. Al ya tenernos "inmovilizadas" (según ellas); Momo sacó algo de la cartera y lo acercó a los labios de Kido, mientras Mary hizo lo mismo conmigo. Kido y yo no sabíamos qué pasaba, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de que nos estaban maquilando. Kido y yo enseguida arrojamos a Mary y a Momo y ellas como si nada se pararon. Mary me sujeto la pierna y con la ayuda de Momo me tumbaron, Momo me quito los zapatos bajos que llevaba y los cambio por otros. Cuando se quitaron vi que habían cambiado mis cómodos zapatos por unos con un tacón gigante; al levantarme, con la ayuda de Kido, sentí la gran diferencia de altura. Se me veía al menos 10 cm más alta, Momo dijo:-Listas ahora ambas están perfectas. Creo que ya no se me olvida nada.- Kido se la veía molesta, pero parecía como resignada; yo me encontraba igual, trate de caminar hacia el sillón pero debido a los zapatos me resulto muy difícil, me tropecé dos veces, por suerte no caí al suelo. Al por fin llegar a mí destino le dirigí una mirada reprochadora a Momo, ella solo dijo:-¿Qué? Con esos tacones casi parece que tienes una estatura ligeramente normal, además piénsalo eres la segunda más baja del grupo. Igualmente solo necesitaras sostenerte de tu pareja para no caerte ¿Me pregunto quién será el afortunado del que pasaras sujetada toda la noche? ¡Kyaa! ¡Qué romántico!- no pude evitar dirigirle una mirada asesina ¿En qué rayos estaba pensando ella? ¿Acaso para Momo todo giraba en torno al amor?

Mary y Momo decidieron descansar en el sillón, Kido me ayudaba a acostumbrarme a los zapatos. Yo intentaba caminar, tratando de no apoyarme mucho sobre Kido, ella solo me sujetaba y evitaba que cayera al piso. Al cabo de unos minutos, parecía que ya empezaba a dominarlos bien, aunque me dolía cada paso de daba. De repente escuchamos a los chicos que se acercaban, sonaban muy emocionados, y parecía que al igual que nosotras no sabían quién sería su pareja. Momo los detuvo antes de que entraran con un grito, y les dijo:-Al entrar cierren los ojos, y hasta que nosotras les avisemos podrán abrir los ojos; recuerden que quien tenga la pareja de su disfraz será su pareja ¿Entendido?-todos los chicos le dieron a entender de que habían comprendido. Nosotras también cerramos los ojos, Momo empezó una cuenta regresiva desde el 10. Al darnos la señal todos abrimos los ojos, y buscamos con la vista nuestra pareja.

Seto llevaba puesto una camisa verde rasgada, con unos pantalones gris oscuro rotos, con unas orejas y cola de lobo, llevaba el pelo despeinado y se había pintado la nariz como un perro. Kano llevaba un traje compuesto por una camisa manga larga gris y encima un chaleco negro, con una chaqueta negra, una corbata color amarilla, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos negros, llevaba el pelo amarrado en una coleta. Shintaro llevaba una camisa manga larga blanca, con un chaleco negro, una corbata roja, una capa roja, unos pantalones negros y zapatos del mismo color, se había puesto unos colmillos y estaba peinado hacia atrás. Hibiya venía envuelto completamente en vendas, apenas se le podía ver. Konoha venía con una camisa de color amarillo bastante claro, con traje blanco, con una corbata negra y zapatos blancos, tenía un par de alas y llevaba el pelo suelto. Era más que obvio quien era la pareja de cada una. Kido era una maid y Kano parecía un mayordomo, Mary iba de caperucita roja y Seto estaba vestido de lobo, Momo era una vampiresa y Shintaro un vampiro, Ene era un zombie y Hibiya una momia, yo era un ángel y Konoha también. Todos se acercaron a su pareja, algunos de muy mala gana como Kido, Momo y Shintaro; y otros de lo más felices como Kano, Seto y Mary. Yo decidí esperar a que Konoha se acercara a mí, no quería tropezarme con esos tontos tacones.

Momo puso un poco de música, Kido y yo llevamos la comida y todos disfrutaban; a excepción de Kido quien quería asesinar a cierto mayordomo que la estaba molestando. Ya había pasado un rato cuando Momo nos jalo a todas las chicas, y formando un pequeño círculo, nos dijo:-Bien chicas, ya que el tonto de mi hermano cree que yo no puedo cantar si no es con la ayuda de una edición de voz, ni bailar sin la ayuda de un coreógrafo profesional; tenemos que cantar y bailar. Y así demostrarle a él y a los otros chicos que somos excelentes cantando y bailando.- todas la mirábamos extrañadas, pero fui la única que fue lo suficientemente valiente como para responder, suspire y le dije:- Momo, nosotras no tenemos por qué meternos en asuntos familiares. Además, fue a ti a quien le dijo que no podía hacer nada de eso y eres a la única que le importa si lo hace bien o no.- Momo trato de responder, pero ya todas nos habíamos ido, en eso Shintaro y Kano se nos acercaron a Kido y a mí y pusieron sus brazos sobre nuestros hombros y dijeron en tono de burla:-Ya veo, así es de que no se animaron siquiera a intentarlo ¿Tan malas son que prefirieron ahorrarse la molestia de que hacer el ridículo y prefirieron aceptar el castigo?-todas hicimos caras de desconcierto y ante eso Momo nos volvió a jalar, y nos dijo:-También quería decirles eso. Con Shintaro hicimos una apuesta; si lo hacemos mal tendremos que usar estos disfraces cuando ellos quieran y hacer todo lo que ellos nos digan, pero si lo hacemos bien ellos usaran esos disfraces y harán lo que nosotras digamos.- Kido estuvo a punto de matarla, pero luego consideró la apuesta y dijo:-Bien, lo haré. Pero solo será para que los chicos dejen de hacer tantas tonterías, además esto les enseñará una lección ¿Qué me dicen ustedes? ¿También lo harán?- Ene y Mary afirmaron, yo por otro lado no estaba segura, pero al ver la cara de perrito que hicieron todas (menos Kido), no tuve más opción que aceptar. Momo salto de la alegría y sacando de su cartera 5 micrófonos, le dijo a Ene que canción, mientras Momo y Ene se encargaban de la música, Kido, Mary y yo hicimos un pequeño escenario. Todo estaba listo, Momo había escogido una canción suya para cantarla en grupo. Los chicos se sentaron tranquilamente, mientras tanto todas nos dividíamos las partes a cantar y escogíamos los pasos.

Apenas y llevábamos un par de minutos cuando los chicos empezaron a desesperarse y a apresurarnos. Cuando ya estábamos listas comenzamos a cantar y a bailar. Cantamos una de las más nuevas canciones de Momo, todas cantaban bastante bien jamás creí que cantarían así, y la coreografía no estaba nada mal. Apenas habíamos comenzado cuando vimos que los chicos estaban sorprendidos, me imagino que ni ellos se esperaban que lo hiciésemos tan bien. Al acabar Momo y Kido no pudieron evitar soltar una risa de superioridad ante los chicos y preguntar esta última, ya sabiendo la respuesta:-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal lo hicimos?- todos seguían perplejos y no podían ni hablar, Momo se les acerco y les dijo:-Bien tomare eso como una victoria.-y volviendo con nosotras nos dedicó una gran sonrisa. Todas nos felicitábamos mutuamente, y es que habíamos sonado muy bien, Momo nos dijo:-Chicas cantan todas muy bien, recuérdenme llevarlas a mi próximo concierto. Quien sabe quizá hasta seamos una banda.-Kido y yo con una sonrisa y al unísono dijimos:-Claro que no.-Momo se veía un poco decepcionada, aunque parecía que ya se esperaba esa respuesta.

El resto de la fiesta transcurrió con bastante normalidad, Momo nos dijo que era hora de que las parejas estuvieran juntas. Todo parecía ir bien, todas las parejas estaban conversando y ya sea que se quisieran matar o no, todos se estaban divirtiendo. Kano molestaba a Kido y la hacía sonrojarse, Mary y Seto conversaban normalmente, Momo molestaba a Shintaro como solía hacerlo Ene, Ene y Hibiya jugaban un videojuego, Konoha y yo platicábamos sobre temas al azar mientras me sujetaba de la pared para no caer. Luego de un rato de estar cada uno con su respectiva pareja, Ene cambio el tipo de música como se lo había pedido Momo hace un rato; el tipo de música cambio de ser movida y divertida a lenta y romántica. Momo dijo que todos tenían que bailar con su pareja, a pesar de que ella era una de las más molestas por su pareja. Kido tras reusarse varias veces a bailar con Kano termino aceptando por tanta insistencia por parte de Kano y Momo, Mary y Seto parecían divertirse mucho, los Kisaragi bailaban juntos con un notable fastidio, Hibiya termino parado sosteniendo su celular que llevaba a Ene, mientras tanto Konoha trataba de convencerme de bailar ya que se le veía curioso acerca de ese baile nuevo para él yo me negaba pues temía caerme. Pero para mí mala suerte Momo vio a lo lejos la situación y decidió ayudar a Konoha a persuadirme, le susurro algo en el oído, tras eso se me acercó y me dijo:-¿Enserio no quieres bailar? Dejarías que el pobre de Konoha este triste, sabiendo que lo único que te está pidiendo es bailar contigo.-yo la mire con una mirada de confusión, pero de repente voltee a ver a Konoha quien hacia una cara triste y con pucheros, sus ojos parecían estar a punto de desbordar lágrimas. Lo admito soy débil, en cuanto veo a alguien llorar, termino accediendo a cumplir su capricho o ayudarlo; aunque supongo que eso le pasa a varios, nadie puede resistirse a una carita de perrito, pero tal parecía que los del mekakushi dan eran increíblemente buenos en eso. No tuve más opción que aceptar, solo espero no caerme.

**Ok si la idea de lo de la apuesta quizá fue un cliché, pero tenía sueño lo hice a las 2 de la mañana ¬¬. Yo le pedí a Annie que escribiera este fanfic, fue un favor y que nada que gracias a mi están leyendo este fanfic así que espero las gracias okno .-.**

**Y sin más, las preguntas:**

**1-¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**2-¿Quieren que el siguiente capítulo sea romántico? (esta es de mi parte xD F. Alice)**

**3-¿Alguna sugerencia o idea?**

**4-¿Alguien más quiere aparecer?**

**5-¿Alice lo hizo bien? (¿A qué se referirá Annie? ¿Tanta desconfianza me tiene? ¬¬)**

**Bueno pues nada gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews. Un aviso, las próximas 2 semanas más o menos (desde el 15 hasta el 28) quizá Annie tendrá problemas para subir capítulos, así que no se asusten o enojen si no ven muestras de vida de su parte. Nos vemos la otra semana, espero poder subir capítulos por ella si es necesario. **


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola personas que siguen este fic. Bueno, antes que nada que otra vez Annie está ausente (solo se lo valgo porque ya casi es su cumple) y me pidió que la sustituyera. Esta vez es diferente para mí, ya que esta vez las ideas son todas mías (xD), Annie me dejo hacer este capítulo gracias a ustedes que dijeron que lo hice bien (¡wii! ¡Annie confía en mí! TuT), gracias por eso. Y como lo dije hoy habrá romance xD (si lo sé, pero eso me pasa por ver shojo antes de escribir).**

**Disclaimer: ya saben kagerou project no nos pertenece y etc., etc. Disfruten**

CAPITULO XI

Me las arregle para llegar al centro de la ¨pista de baile¨ (la sala) sin tropezarme. Al ya estar ahí, Kano y Seto le enseñaba a Konoha como bailar, mientras Momo y Mary me regañaba por no aprovechar la oportunidad, Momo más que nada:-Yu-chan no entiendo porque no aprovechas esta oportunidad.- yo la miraba con cara de confusión, no le entendía nada, Momo al verme me dijo:-¿Qué tendré que explicártelo?- ya resignada al ver mi rostro estampado con la duda me aclaró:-Con el hecho de tener esos tacones y no poder caminar con ellos, para cualquier mujer sería una desventaja, pero para ti es una oportunidad a ocupar; ya que necesitaras de la ayuda y soporte de tu caballero de brillante armadura.- mientras decía todo eso casi podían verse corazones alrededor de ella, yo simplemente no sabía siquiera si valía la pena golpearla. De repente llegó Kido con Ene, y esta última me dijo:-Yu-chan si quieres yo podría darte consejos para gustarle a Konoha, yo lo conozco muy bien.-y de esa forma, siguieron haciendo ese tipo de comentarios; y así fue como con cada comentario de esas dos mi ira iba creciendo, y mi lista negra iba alargándose. Los chicos nos avisaron de que Konoha ya estaba listo, fue raro, creo que a él también le dieron consejos; me pregunto qué le abran dicho. Todos los chicos se fueron, la expresión de Kano me preocupo un poco, llevaba una sonrisa más burlona de lo normal, Momo se acercó y con una mirada asesina me dijo:-Ya sabes Yu-chan, que si no te sostienes de tu caballero, yo misma te tirare encima de él.-luego de ese comentario por parte de la ¨tierna¨ Momo, Kido se me acercó, me dio una palmada en los hombros y dijo:-Suerte- yo no pude evitar tragar en seco, qué le habrían dicho a Konoha.

Yo me acerque tímidamente a Konoha, el me ofreció su mano, pero no la tome. En ese momento, pude sentir como la alfombra debajo de mí se movía, casi caigo; de no haber sido por Konoha, seguro hubiese caído al piso. Volteé a ver sobre mi hombro y vi a una Momo con un aura demoniaca a su alrededor y una gran sonrisa de maldad, enseguida se me puso la piel de gallina, era más que obvio que fue ella. Al voltear a ver a mi pareja, pude darme cuenta de que no solo estábamos a una distancia mínima, si no que este también me miraba con la mirada pérdida; no entendí el por qué, pero intente moverme de esa posición, pero me era imposible, el agarre de Konoha en ese momento era muy fuerte. Tras insistir un par de segundos más, decidí hablarle:-ne… Konoha, ¿Crees que me soltarías?-le tomo un tiempo, pero reaccionó, y empezó a soltar de a poco su agarre a medida que me ayudaba a pararme. Al ya estar de pie, me di cuenta de algo más. Me di cuenta del porqué de tanta insistencia por parte de Momo con los tacones, siempre he sabido de mi baja estatura, pero al comparar tamaños con mis amigos, hasta Mary es más alta que yo y yo apenas supero a Hibiya por un par de centímetros, cosa que dentro de muy poco cambiara; y el hecho de que mi pareja fuese justo el miembro más alto, tampoco ayudaba. Me sentía tan pequeña a su lado, no llegaba siquiera a su hombro con esos gigantescos tacones. Jamás me había sentido tan diminuta a su lado, o al lado de cualquiera.

Después de ese pequeño percance, Konoha y yo nos dispusimos a bailar, parecía que los chicos le habían enseñado mucho sobre el baile a Konoha ya que parecía hacerlo naturalmente; Konoha tomo mis dos manos, la derecha la puso en su hombro y la izquierda en su mano, colocó su mano restante en mi cintura, me acercó más hacia sí, y empezó un pequeño vals. Trate de seguir el ritmo de Konoha, el cual estaba muy bien sincronizado con la música, sin embargo todavía me era difícil, ya que trataba de no caerme pero seguía sin recargar mi peso sobre él; al parecer él ya había notado mi dificultad (o se lo habían dicho los chicos antes), así que tomo mi cabeza y la recargo en su pecho, de manera que me recargara un poco sobre él. Esa era una posición muy apegada, podía oír perfectamente los latidos y la respiración de Konoha, eso me hizo sentir más relajada y termine recargándome de a poco sobre él. Aquella misma sensación de pequeñez de hace rato me seguía invadiendo al estar con Konoha, pero más que un complejo de estatura, era como una agradable sensación cálida en mi pecho, como si me sintiera indefensa pero a la vez protegida, era raro, era la primera vez que me sentía protegida pero se sentía muy agradable.

No sé cuánto tiempo tiempo había pasado ya, pero me encontraba bastante cómoda y relajada en esa posición, de repente pude notar como la última canción se acababa, eso me sacó de ese trance; a pesar de que ya no se escuchaba ningún tipo de música, Konoha seguía bailando, parecía no importarle o no haberlo notado. Parecía que los chicos se habían ido mientras bailábamos, estábamos tan concentrados que ni lo notamos. No sabía si hacerle saber que la canción ya había acabado y que estábamos solos o quedarme en esa posición un poco más, me encontraba tratando de decidir entre alguna de las dos, cuando la voz de Konoha me interrumpió:-Dime… ¿Estás cómoda?- yo solo asentí tímidamente hundiendo mi cabeza un poco más en su pecho a manera de esconderme, ya que me daba un poco de vergüenza el admitirlo, el bajo la mirada y me dijo:-¿No… duelen… esos zapatos?- estaba tan cómodamente recostada en su pecho que había olvidado por completo el dolor provocado por esos endemoniados zapatos, sin embargo él si lo tenía presente. Me soltó y me separo un poco de él, quería reclamarle pero solo me limite a desviar la mirada y creo que tal vez involuntariamente hice un pequeño puchero; de repente Konoha se volvió a acercar y en un movimiento rápido me levanto, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño chillido y abrazarme a su cuello ya que temía caerme. Empezó a caminar hacia el sofá, se sentó mientras aun me llevaba en brazos, de manera que quede sobre él, luego me dijo:-Ahora… ¿Estás mejor?- no entendía para nada su comportamiento, el normalmente no se comportaba así, él era más tranquilo pero hoy parecía como impulsivo.

Yo seguía sin entender a mi pareja, estaba actuando demasiado raro, era una actitud que no combinada con su manera de ser serena. Mientras pensaba en todo eso, no note cuando él se acercó más, de repente pude sentir su aliento muy cerca de mí, su trayectoria parecía ya decidida. Al darme cuenta de sus intenciones enseguida lo detuve, puse una mano en sus labios y la otra en su pecho para así alejarlo. Espere unos segundos, hasta que me anime a preguntarle:-¿Qué haces?- el inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado, dándome a entender que no entendía mi pregunta, suspire y le dije:-¿Por qué actúas tan extraño?- su expresión no cambio en lo mínimo, así que volví a intentar responder su duda:-Tú no actúas así… ¿Qué te pasa?¿Te dijeron algo los chicos?- en ese momento pareció que a Konoha le hubiese leído la mente, ya que parecía sorprendido, y solo asintió. Como lo sospechaba el extraño comportamiento de Konoha era culpa de los chicos, ahora solo restaba averiguar quién lo hizo actuara así. Pero me pregunto qué le habrán dicho los chicos a Konoha para que terminara actuando así.

**Ok creo que he visto demasiado shojo últimamente, me disculpo si quedo demasiado meloso (solo agradezcan que no escribí lemon); Annie me va a matar por hacerlo tan romántico. Como sea aquí las preguntas:**

**1-¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**2-¿Les gusta ver a Konoha como un romántico?**

**3-¿Alguna sugerencia o idea?**

**4-¿Alguien más quiere aparecer?**

**Bueno pues nada gracias por leer y dejarme sus reviews. Como ya habíamos avisado antes, Annie no va a poder subir un nuevo capítulo, y ya me dijo porque… ¡ANNIE VA A TENER UNA FIESTA! (Y no me invitó ¬¬), este martes es el cumpleaños de Annie, así que quería avisarles para que la feliciten; por cierto quizá si tengo tiempo entre la semana veré de subir un lemon para ustedes como regalo para Annie (aunque ella no quiera, espero traumarla con mis perversiones), quizá sea de super once por si quieren leerlo. Nos vemos la otra semana, espero poder subir capítulos por ella (aunque sigo resentida porque no me invitó). ¡Mata ne!**


	12. Capítulo 12

**Hola, he vuelto, soy yo Annie. Los extrañe a todos, gracias por leer este fanfic y dejarme reviews. Bueno, decidí subir el capítulo yo antes que Alice, ya que me aburrí que ella se haya puesto tan romántica, así que vine a acabar con todo esto tan empalagoso.**

**Disclaimer: kagerou Project no me pertenece y ya saben; bla, bla, bla. (Si lo sé, siempre se me olvida poner el disclaimer ¬3¬)**

CAPITULO XII

A la mañana siguiente, de lo que en mi opinión fue una fiesta interminable, me encontraba preparando el desayuno para mis hermanos. Parecía una mañana normal, Makoto seguía profundamente dormido, Amane y Kagane veían su anime favorito, y yo me encontraba haciendo las tareas de la casa. Hoy las prácticas de algunos clubes fueron canceladas ya que hace poco llegamos a las semifinales en karate, gimnasia y futbol; los cursos de natación, arquería y taekwondo habían acabado. Lo que me dejaba solo con 2 prácticas para el día de hoy, judo y kendo; era un gran alivio, mi tarde estaría un poco más relajada, podría ir con los chicos. Serví el desayuno de las gemelas y me dirigí a la habitación de Makoto a despertarlo. Al ya estar en su cuarto me dispuse a intentar despertarlo. Primero encendí la luz, solo para ver como este se retorcía cual gusano, ante el repentino y brusco cambio de luz; al no ver ninguna otra respuesta, lo sacudí suavemente y le dije:-Makoto… despierta, ya es de día.- pero al ver que este hizo caso omiso a mis intenciones de levantarlo gentilmente, tuve que volver a intentarlo pero esta vez un poco más bruscamente, lo volví a sacudir pero esta vez un poco más fuerte y le dije:-Muy bien pedazo de holgazán, levántate de una buena vez, que ya es de día.-sin embargo esta vez sí reaccionó, aunque no de la manera que esperaba, y moviendo su brazo bruscamente me lanzó lejos dijo:-¡Ya cállate tonto mosquito!¡Ya te pareces a la molesta de mi muy pequeña hermanita Yu-chan!-ese comentario logro borrar por completo las intenciones de levantarlo gentilmente, ya que no solo me había llamado mosquito, sino que también me dijo pequeña y me arrojó lejos; ahora no me restaba más que utilizar uno de mis métodos alternativos para levantarlo favorito.

Tome el colchón de la cama y lo levanté, tirando al piso al tonto de Makoto, luego me fui a traer a las gemelas, un frasco de chile, un tazón lleno de hielo y un balde de agua fría, senté a las gemelas a los lados de Makoto; y mientras Kagane empezó a meter hielo en la pijama de Makoto, Amane le abrió la boca y empezó a poner chile dentro de esta, yo lo sostenía para dejar a las gemelas proseguir. Cuando estas ya habían acabado, y Makoto empezaba a suplicar por piedad lo solté, este busco desesperado un poco agua, entonces le lance el balde de agua fría encima. Para ese momento él ya estaba muy despierto, ese era el método para levantarlo favorito de las gemelas.

Fue una forma muy divertida de empezar el día; las gemelas terminaban su desayuno conversaban y se reían de Makoto, Makoto estaba sentado en el comedor con las gemelas mientras temblaba con una expresión de enojo, yo servía el desayuno de Makoto y el mío, y me preparaba para comer con ellos. Makoto molesto empezó a comer y dijo titiritando, mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo en busca de calor: -N-no s-sé por q-qué me ti-tien-tienen que ha-cer esto si-siem-siempre.-y todas al ver su expresión molesta, no pudimos evitar soltar una risa cómplice. Amane y Kagane abrazaron tiernamente a Makoto y dijeron al unísono:-Eso es porque eres el mejor onii-sama de la vida, y te queremos mucho.-y tras ese numerito de las hermanas cariñosas, le dieron un pequeño beso a Makoto en las mejillas, solo para que este se sonrojara, las alzara en el aire divertido y dijera:-Lo sé, y ustedes son las mejores y más tiernas hermanitas del mundo.- todos reímos, y yo no pude evitar decirle a Makoto:-No sé cómo sigues cayendo con eso. Siempre lo dicen para que no te enfades, y no sé cómo siempre les funciona.-Makoto me miraba divertido y me dijo:-No es que caiga, es solo que oírlas decir eso me hace sentir mejor. Y no importa si estoy muy enojado o triste, eso siempre me hace sentir mejor. Además no te hagas la inocente Yu-chan, que tú lo hacías desde antes que ellas nacieran. Aun lo recuerdo, a una pequeña Yu-chan, con sus mejillas rosadas diciendo tímidamente ¨Onii-chan¨ para luego darme un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla; eras tan tierna, siempre venías a mi cuando tenías miedo o te sentías sola.- ese comentario hizo que me sonrojara, había olvidado que hacia eso cuando era niña, las gemelas como si hubieran descubierto el secreto mejor guardado de la vida dijeron:-Ne ¿Yuri-nee-chan, tú le decías así a onii-sama? ¿Eras tierna? ¿Por qué no le dices así ahora?- y con un poco de molestia, conteste a las preguntas en el mismo orden:-Si, así es; así le decía cuando era pequeña. Yo no sé si era tierna, pero como alguien les diga que si lo mato. Y no le digo así ahora, porque he crecido.-y ellas con una cara triste dijeron:-Anda díselo ahora o se volverá a enojar.- yo levante una ceja y volví a ver a Makoto y este al reaccionar al comentario hizo cara de enojado y dijo:-Así es, si no lo dices tú querido nii-sama se enojara.- yo suspire y dije:-Con eso no engañan a nadie. No lo diré.-entonces todos parecieron decepcionarse, Makoto se me acercó y dijo:-¿Y si prometo dar tus clases de judo y kendo el día de hoy?-yo lo encaré y le dije:-¿Solamente eso? Ja ¿Y si lo haces por 7 meses y consigues un trabajo de medio tiempo por esos 7 meses también? Tomaste las mismas clases que yo deberías, por lo menos en teoría, estar al mismo nivel que yo o cerca; y ya estás grandecito, deberías tener un trabajo, no siempre estaré yo para mantenerte.-dije eso ultimo con un poco de tristeza disfrazada, para mi suerte todos lo pasaron por alto, Makoto aceptando el desafío dijo:-Está bien, lo haré.-me dio su mano, y yo la estreche, cerrando el trato, para luego decirle-Sabes, hubiera aceptado hacerlo con que accedieras invitar la cena, pero si tu insistes…-después de eso empecé a levantar los platos y a limpiar, las gemelas se fueron a su cuarto riendo por el problema de Makoto y este tras unos segundos de procesar la información y darse cuenta en lo que se había metido se puso histérico y comenzó a gritar furioso:-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!¡NO ES JUSTO! ¡NO LE DEBES HACER ESAS COSAS A TU NII-SAMA! ¡ADEMÁS…!-su reacción me acuso gracia, al apiadarme de él me le acerque y le dije:-Debes apresurarte a arreglarte, te espera un día largo… onii-chan~-tras esto último, el me abrazo como si fuera una niña pequeña, me levanto en el aire como a las gemelas, me dio un beso en la mejilla y empezó a gritar eufórico:-¡ME LLAMÓ ONII-CHAN! ¡ME LLAMÓ ONII-CHAN!- y así siguió un buen rato, mientras él se preparaba para salir, yo pensaba en lo que debía hacer para quedar desocupada e ir con los chicos, y tal vez, volver a buscar a esa misteriosa chica.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad, una chica de unos 13 años con grandes ojos cafés, cabello café atado en una coleta del lado derecho de su cabeza, con un mechón al frente; caminaba tranquilamente por la ciudad, cuando sin querer choco con un señor y tras disculparse y seguir su camino, encontró un celular tirado, al recogerlo para ver de quien era y devolverlo; en la parte reversa del celular encontró un nombre, Momo Kisaragi, y una dirección, tras leerla se dirigió a aquel lugar para devolver ese celular; sin saber lo difícil que eso le seria y a todo lo que esto la llevaría.

**Muy bien gente, este fue el capítulo de la semana, lo subí antes porque ya los extrañaba y como no podría subirlo este fin no quería decepcionarlos. Muchas gracias a los que me felicitaron por mi cumpleaños, me vino muy bien el saber que se recuerdan de mí. Espero el capítulo no me haya quedado muy raro, ya paso un tiempo desde que subí un capítulo, y con la prisa salió esto. Bueno, aquí otro OC para ustedes, lamento haberme tardado con los OC´s, de ahora en adelante espero sacarlos más pronto. Bueno las preguntas:**

**1-¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**2-¿Me extrañaron?**

**3-¿Quieren conocer a los demás OC´s?**

**4-¿Sugerencias o ideas?**

**PD. Con las ideas y sugerencias, me han enviado unas muy buenas, que espero usaré pronto. Y nada, gracias por todo de verdad.**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola a todos, soy Annie, muchas gracias por leer este fanfic, y dejarme sus reviews. Y aquí ya vuelvo con otro capítulo, creo que me quedo algo extraño, pero no tenía tanta inspiración, y bueno esto quedo. PD. Generalmente escribo la historia desde el punto de vista de Yuri (Pov Yuri), está vez será narrada por un narrado explícito o fuera de la historia (Nadie Pov), espero no les moleste. **

**Disclaimer: Kagerou Project no me pertenece y bla, bla, bla, etc.**

CAPÍTULO XIII

Camino a devolver el celular que se había encontrado rato atrás la castaña, se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que no había considerado antes; el lugar al que debía ir a dejar el celular estaba ubicado en una parte de la ciudad que ella no conocía muy bien, por lo tanto el encontrar la dirección exacta del lugar le sería aún más difícil de lo que imagino. Pero restándole importancia se dirigió camino a la dirección que decía el celular, esperando no perderse camino a aquel lugar. Al poco rato de haber entrado en aquella zona tan desconocida para ella, la castaña se perdió; camino una y otra vez por las mismas calles, por Dios esa parte de la ciudad casi parecía un laberinto, cualquiera podría perderse fácilmente en un lugar como ese. Intento pedir instrucciones, pero sin importar cuantas veces pidiera instrucciones de cómo llegar a aquella casa terminaba perdiéndose; parecía que este sería un día muy largo.

Mientras tanto en el mekakushi dan, no era más que otro día normal: Kano y Kido se peleaban, Seto cepillaba el cabello de Mary, Konoha y Hibiya veían televisión, Ene molestaba a Shintaro; los únicos miembros que faltaban eran Momo y Yuri; todos las esperaban ya que ese día habían convocado una reunión del grupo para anunciar algo importante, y no podía decirlo si habían miembros que faltaban. Poco después del mediodía fuera del mekakushi dan se escuchaba una pequeña discusión; eran 2 voces, una de las voces era la de Yuri, y la otra una voz nueva para todos los miembros presentes, ninguno la reconocía. Al abrirse la puerta vieron a una Yuri un poco irritada, seguida de un chico alto, como de la estatura de Shintaro, con cabello corto, despeinado y rubio con ojos violeta, también molesto. Al entrar Yuri se dirigió directo a un sillón y se sentó al lado de Kido, quién la miró con cara de confusión a causa del extraño que la acompañaba; Yuri al notar esto simplemente suspiró y dijo:-Lo siento mucho, este día he tenido que traer al tonto de mi hermano Makoto conmigo, ya que tal parece que el día de hoy quiere molestarme más que de costumbre.- todos parecían seguir con la misma confusión, eso no explicaba mucho, entonces tras aclarar su garganta Makoto dijo:-Lamento tanto que la MUY pequeña Yu-chan no les haya aclarado mucho, yo soy Makoto, su hermano mayor; al cual ella sabe debería decirle nii-chan si quiere que cumpla con su parte del trato.- y tras decir esto Yuri le lanzó una mirada asesina, Makoto prosiguió con su discurso:-El día de hoy he venido con la pequeña Yu-chan, ya que esta mañana ella hizo un trato conmigo, el cual no quiere cumplir, así que vine para asegurarme de que lo cumpla.- Yuri se molesto ante aquel comentario, pero no hizo más que ignorarlo y decirle a Kido:-En verdad lo siento mucho Kido, por mi culpa este tonto, es decir, mi n-ni-nii-chan vino hoy.-todos parecían casi igual de confundidos, parecía que sin importar cuanto lo explicaran nada se aclararía, además que clase de trato podrían haber hecho para que la orgullosa Yuri se rebajara a decirle ¨nii-chan¨ a alguien .

Tras un rato de la llegada de los hermanos Kiyama, el ambiente parecía un poco tenso, Mary llevo un poco de té y unos bocadillos para todos. Entre Kano y Ene se debatían si echar o no al intruso, ya que al no ser miembro no merecía conocer la ubicación de la base; y tras debatírselo mucho decidieron comentárselo a Kido, aunque claro no con mucha discreción para así de paso molestarlo, Kano dijo:-Ne~ Kido, no crees que deberíamos echar al intruso, digo no tiene ningún poder, y no es miembro del grupo, no es bueno que el permanezca aquí.-y después de Kano siguió Ene:-Si es cierto jefa, un intruso aquí no es bueno. Aunque no estoy del todo de acuerdo con Kano-san, creo que sería mejor eliminarlo para evitarnos futuras molestias ¿Usted qué cree jefa?- y tras esto Kido tomo un bocadillo y antes de llevárselo a la boca dijo:-No lo sé, creo que esa es decisión de Yuri. Tú que dices Yuri, después de todo es tu hermano.-y Yuri quien se encontraba bebiendo su té tranquila, lo alejo solo un poco para poder hablar:-En mi opinión sería mejor eliminarlo, y si es posible yo votaría por una muy lenta y dolorosa muerte.- los demás solo presenciaban esa escena de ¨amor fraternal¨ con un poco de preocupación.

Tras haber acabado con los pequeños preparativos para la muerte de Makoto, este, quien había examinado la situación, se levantó se dirigió donde Kido y arrodillándose delante de ella, tomo su mano y le dijo:-Sé que no merezco estar en este sitio, en presencia de una flor tan bella y majestuosa como tú, pero si he de ser eliminado, me gustaría que fueran tus bellas manos las causantes de mi agonía…-y antes de terminar su tonto y empalagoso discurso recibió un golpe triple, de parte de la indignada y molesta Kido, el celoso Kano y el sobreprotector Seto, golpe que Makoto sin ningún problema bloqueo con su brazo. Y tras una pequeña risa de superioridad dijo:-Por favor, cree que eso me lastimara ja. He soportado los golpes de Yu-chan desde que ella tiene 5 años.- de repente fue tirado al piso por Yuri, quien se encontraba de pie frente a él, con sus ojos sin brillo y un aura asesina, digna de una película de terror, y con voz seca dijo:-Ne~ Makoto, no habíamos quedado en que no le coquetearías a nadie que yo conociera, en especial a mis amigas.- Makoto un poco asustado respondió:-Etto… Yuri, eh… jeje-y tras ese comentario Makoto intento quitarse de encima a Yuri lanzándola para luego huir, pero tras lanzarla esta regreso de nuevo, solo para aplicarle una llave de lucha libre, estaba decidido sería la última vez que la dejaría ver las luchas.

Yuri y Makoto ya llevaban un rato de estar peleando, Makoto seguía sometido; a pesar de la gran diferencia de tamaños, era evidente quien iba ganando, y tras haberse aburrido Yuri decidió dejar a su hermano respirar. Tras levantarse ambos, Kano se le acercó al oído de Makoto y le dijo:-Ne~ ¿Makoto no tienes algo que decirle a Kido?- y tras eso, Makoto se acercó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba y se volvió a arrodillar frente a Kido, volvió a tomar su mano y le dijo:-Lo lamento mi hermosa princesa, espero me puedas perdonar, es solo que a causa de tu gran belleza no he podido controlarme y yo…-nuevamente fue interrumpido por un golpe, esta vez por parte de Kano, Kido, Seto y Yuri, noqueando por completo a Makoto. Y tras esta cómica escena se llevaron a Makoto a otra habitación para que pudiera recuperarse, y al despertar fue echado a patadas por Kano y Seto; Yuri se disculpó por los problemas que causo su hermano.

Unas horas después de la partida de Makoto, casi a la media noche, todos se empezaron a aburrir de esperar a la idol, así que Kano decidió llamarle, y al no contestarle esta, dejo un correo de voz, diciendo: -Momo-chan, todos estamos aquí en el mekakushi dan, esperándote; aquí estamos tu hermano y todos los demás. Sé que siempre te pierdes, así que te enviare un mensaje con la dirección otra vez, apresúrate, sé que es tarde pero es muy importante.-y al colgar cumplió con lo dicho y le envió el mensaje con la dirección. Mientras tanto, de vuelta con la castaña quien seguía perdida buscando la dirección, pudo escuchar como el celular empezó a sonar. Al abrirlo se dio cuenta que había recibido un correo de voz y un mensaje, ella respetando la privacidad del dueño del celular intento dejarlo, pero por accidente abrió el mensaje y lo leyó, decía:-¨Apresúrate te estamos esperando, sé que te has perdido antes, así que aquí está la dirección. Es tarde pero te necesitamos aquí tan pronto como sea posible, es urgente...¨- y tras leer esto, la pobre chica tomo energía de quien sabe dónde y se dirigió corriendo a la nueva dirección.

Tras unos minutos de haber llegado, tocó la puerta, como cualquier persona normal y espero. Mientras tanto dentro del mekakushi dan, todos se alegraban de que al fin llegara Momo, después de haber pasado todo el día esperándola al fin llegaba, claro que habían algunos miembros que no pudieron esperarla despiertos, entre ellos Seto, Mary, Hibiya, Konoha y Yuri. La pequeña Mary al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta se despertó y decidió ir a abrir, pensando que era Momo; pero al abrir y encontrarse con aquella castaña y no con la idol no pudo evitar soltar un grito de miedo, ya que Mary le tenía un gran miedo a los extraños. Tras escuchar este grito todos los miembros se dirigieron hacia Mary y aquella castaña, todos estaban sorprendidos de que no fuera la idol. Kano al ver que nadie decía nada se animó a hablar el primero y dijo:-Y bien ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- la chica un poco asustada respondió:-Ah… etto, yo encontré este celular en la mañana, y como tenía una dirección intente ir a devolverlo ahí, pero me perdí; y hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje con la dirección de este lugar y esperaba aquí poder dejar el celular, lamento mucho las molestias. Por cierto mi nombre es Miyuki Kinomoto.- todos parecían empezar a comprender, todo había sido un malentendido, y los 2 principales causantes eran la descuidada idol y el torpe chico con ojos de gato. Ahora tendrían que resolver otro problema.

**Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, y nuevamente gracias por su reviews. Bueno, quizás maltrate un poco a Makoto, pero hace poco sucedió algo parecido con mi hermano, y como no me he podido desquitar con él en persona (aún) me termine desquitando aquí.**

**Como sea, he aquí las preguntas:**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**¿Makoto merece más castigo por coquetearle a Kido?**

**¿Más OC´s?**

**¿Sugerencias o ideas?**

**Esta pregunta es fuera del fic, pero me gustaría que igual la contestaran ¿Qué harían si su hermano le anduvieran coqueteando a todas sus amigas a la vez? ¿Merecería la muerte o solo la humillación pública?**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola, lamento mucho haberme desaparecido sin decir nada; es solo que comencé mis exámenes, y donde yo estudio son 2 semanas de exámenes (2 semanas de tortura psicológica, 2 semanas de puro estrés, 2 semanas sin dormir, 2 semanas sin ver anime, 2 semanas sin leer o hacer fanfics T^T); sé que los hice esperar demasiado, planeaba subir capitulo el fin de semana pasado, pero la pase ocupada, y este viernes salí con unas amigas a celebrar que acabábamos exámenes, y el sábado me fui a la casa de una amiga casi todo el día (donde me quede dormida 5 veces xD). Bueno y que nada, lamento haberlos hecho esperar, espero me perdonen y no quieran matarme u.u los dejo con el fic, nos leemos abajo**

CAPÍTULO XIV

Sucedió más o menos a las 12:30 de la tarde un 15 de agosto, hacia buen tiempo. El sol nos bañaba de una forma que me hizo sentir algo mal, hablaba contigo sin tener nada que hacer en concreto:-Ya sabes, que detesto el verano- murmuraste mientras con valentía acariciabas un gato. Sin aviso se te escapó y sin pensar lo perseguiste corriendo. De pronto el semáforo cambio de verde a un rojo intenso; un camión pasó en esos momentos y se los llevó por delante en segundos. En esos momentos tu bella esencia se mezclaba con esa sangre amarga, donde yo me quede sin palabras. Esa bruma susurraba:-Esto es real- y eso me impactó, como un golpe directo donde todo el cielo azul se transforma en pura oscuridad.

De repente el grito de la pequeña medusa sacó al pequeño Amamiya de otra de sus recurrentes y repetitivas pesadillas; otra vez soñaba con ella, con lo que sucedió ese día, aquel 15 de agosto. Medio dormido, al igual que algunos de sus amigos que también habían caído rendidos ante el sueño al esperar a aquella molesta idol, siguió a sus amigos en la dirección del origen del grito. Al llegar observaron a la chica albina realmente asustada, frente a otra chica; una linda castaña, más o menos de la misma edad de Hibiya, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta del lado derecho y un mechón al frente, muy alta, con una blusa morada, un chaleco corto, y unos shorts. Hibiya al igual que los otros se encontraba petrificada ante la linda castaña, aunque no por la misma razón que los otros, quienes estaban impactados por el hecho de que una extraña descifrara la ubicación del mekakushi dan.

Tras ver que nadie sabía qué hacer, el rubio con ojos de gato se animó a hablar primero:-Y bien ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué haces aquí?- la castaña asustada respondió:-Ah… etto, yo encontré este celular en la mañana, y como tenía una dirección intente ir a devolverlo ahí, pero me perdí; y hace unos minutos recibí un mensaje con la dirección de este lugar y esperaba aquí poder dejar el celular, lamento mucho las molestias. Por cierto mi nombre es Miyuki Kinomoto.- todos comprendieron, que todo había sido un malentendido, y los causantes de este problema eran la idol quien perdió su celular y el chico con ojos de gato que le envió la dirección de la base. Kido, Shintaro, Hibiya y Yuri voltearon a ver a Kano, con miradas acusadoras. Kido se acercó a Kano, y antes de que este pudiera huir lo sujetó de la camisa y le dijo:-Ya veo, debí imaginarme que era tu culpa- Kano al intentar librarse de este agarre y de la culpa solo atinó a echarle la culpa a la idol:-Pe-pero no fue solo mi culpa Kido, también fue culpa de Kisaragi- y Kido sin más le respondió con voz seria:-Así es, pero por el momento ella no está aquí, y solo te podemos castigar a ti- Kano trago en seco, parecía que este sería su fin; cerró los ojos preparándose para el impacto, pero al no sentir ninguna extremidad de Kido golpeándole, decidió abrir sus ojos para averiguar que pasó. Al abrir sus ojos logro ver a Kido dándole la espalda, dirigiéndose en la dirección del nuevo intruso, y Kido al sentir la mirada de Kano sin voltear siquiera a verle le dijo:-Por el momento tenemos cosas más importantes que castigarte, tenemos que resolver este problema- y tras mirarlo con algo de desprecio, como casi siempre, Kido se recuperó su curso hacia aquella castaña.

Al ya encontrarse Kido cerca de Miyuki y el resto decidió usar su poder de "ocultar la mirada", pero poco antes de activarlo Miyuki se dijo:-ocultar la mirada- todos la miraron extrañados, en especial Kido, Miyuki la volteo a ver y le dijo:-¿Por qué vas a esconderte? ¿Por qué no quieres que te vea?- Kido estaba petrificada, no sabía ni qué decir, la había descubierto antes de siquiera poder usar su poder; eso jamás había pasado, nadie la había descubierto antes, cómo había hecho eso. Parecía que Kido no era la única sorprendida, todos los demás presentes también lo estaban; a pesar de que todos acababan de ver lo ocurrido, solo: Seto, Kano, Shintaro, Hibiya y Yuri se dieron cuenta del color rojizo que los ojos de Miyuki tomaron al decir el poder de la líder del mekakushi dan.

Seto se acercó a Yuri y le dijo:-Ne~ Yuri-chan creo que necesitaremos que uses tu poder para hacer que ella olvide la ubicación del mekakushi dan, luego la buscaremos para reclutarla, pero será en un mejor momento, cuando sepamos mejor qué hace su poder-Yuri asintió, un poco temerosa de no poder controlar bien sus poderes, pero decidida a al menos intentarlo. Yuri se paró frente a Miyuki muy decidida, aunque perdiendo un poco el ánimo al tener a la chica enfrente, ya que se notaba la gran diferencia de estatura, Miyuki midiendo 160 cm y Yuri tan solo 145 cm; era una diferencia notable, todos veían a ese par con estaturas tan diferentes. Kano apenas lograba aguantar la risa ya que el siempre molestaba a Yuri con respecto a su estatura-como casi todos los demás-, y el verla frente a aquella chica tan alta, era casi un delito que no la estuviera molestando en esos momentos; sin embargo hasta Kano tenía que controlase, sabía mejor que nadie que Yuri necesitaba concentrase para dominar bien su poder y que no se saliera de control o la dejara sin energía como otras veces.

Yuri tratando de concentrarse, pensó en lo que haría; no estaba completamente segura de que debía hacer, en veces anteriores había ocupado su poder por accidente, y ahora no sabía exactamente cómo activarlo. Sabía que debía concentrarse y pensar en una orden, luego mirar a la persona a los ojos; a pesar de que pareciera tan fácil decirlo, era un gran trabajo, tenía que asegurarse de verla solo a ella y a nada ni nadie más, y debía medir la energía que ocuparía, no quería volver a caer rendida por cansancio otra vez. Ya estado lista respiro un par de veces más, y justo antes de abrir sus ojos fue interrumpida por la voz de Miyuki:-Controlar con la mirada- y en ese momento ella se desconcentro por completo, tanta preparación para nada, pero "controlar con la mirada", acaso ese era su poder. No tuvo la oportunidad de pensarlo, Miyuki la volvió a sacar de sus pensamientos:-¡No quiero que me obligues a olvidar lo que vi! ¡No puedes obligarme!- y tras gritar eso un poco asustada intento huir. Todos al verla escapar la siguieron; Yuri que estaba más cerca, estiro su brazo tanto como pudo para intentar tomar la mano de Miyuki para que no huyera.

**Bueno, pues me quedo más corto de lo que quería; este capítulo lo estuve haciendo cortado, siempre que tenía un rato libre lo seguía, y me tomo 2 semanas (para que vean lo ocupada que estuve ¬¬), esperaba que para haberme tardado tanto me quedara más largo pero bueno, al menos sobreviví a los exámenes con un cerebro levemente fundido, pero eso ya es algo; aquí las preguntas:**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**¿A Hibiya le gusta Miyuki?**

**¿De quién es la culpa que haya otro intruso en el mekakushi dan?**

**¿Cómo es que Miyuki descubrió los poderes de Kido y Yuri antes de que los usarán?**

**¿Atraparán a Miyuki?**

**¿Me odian por hacerlos esperar tanto por conti?**

**¿Merezco la muerte?**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola, bueno pues ya volví con otro capítulo, lo deje en suspenso para saber si alguien adivinaba mi idea (y lo hicieron ¬¬), como sea aquí el capítulo, espero lo disfruten; por cierto, me quedó algo raro, que lo estaba haciendo con ayuda de una amiga y ella adora la comedia y bueno este intento de comedia quedo, espero no esté muy raro.**

CAPÍTULO XV

Miyuki grito asustada al saber que Yuri ocuparía su poder en ella para hacerla olvidar:-¡No quiero que me obligues a olvidar lo que vi! ¡No puedes obligarme!- y tras gritar eso asustada intento huir. Todos al ver que intentaba escapar la siguieron; Yuri que estaba más cerca, estiro su brazo tanto como pudo para intentar tomar la mano de Miyuki para que no huyera. Pero a pesar del intento por parte de todos los presentes de evitar que Miyuki huyera, no lo lograron. Pero justo cuando Miyuki creía haber escapado:-¡Cuidado!- grito la voz de una idol muy conocida, Miyuki y la idol se encontraban en el piso tiradas siendo aplastadas por la bicicleta de la idol:-Perdóname ¿Te encuentras bien?- dijo Momo muy asustada de haber lastimado a la chica, le ofreció su mano para ayudarla a levantarse, pero Miyuki estaba en estado de shock al estar cara a cara con su cantante favorita, no podía creérselo, esto debía ser un sueño.

Todos los demás miembros del mekakushi dan se encontraban parados frente a Momo y Miyuki, no podían creerlo, Momo había detenido a la chica que hace unos segundos se escapó de todos ellos. Shintaro y Konoha sujetaron a Miyuki, ayudándola a pararse a la vez, pero evitando que escapara. Al ver que la castaña no reaccionaba decidieron llevarla de nuevo a la base antes de que reaccionara e intentara huir.

Ya en la base Kido se llevó a Momo y Kano a la cocina para discutir con ellos quién era más culpable por la presencia de Miyuki en la base. Mientras se escuchaban salir unos estruendosos ruidos de esa habitación, más que nada gritos, golpes y cosas rompiéndose; los demás miembros intentaban ignorar esos ruidos y hablar con Miyuki quien intentaba hacer lo mismo. Konoha al sentir hambre intento dirigirse a la cocina en busca de algo de comer, pero fue detenido por Yuri y Hibiya, ya que si se acercaba a la cocina lo más seguro era que no viviera para contarlo. Al renegar Konoha argumentando que tenía hambre, Yuri buscó en su morral y encontró unas galletas que había preparado con sus hermanas la noche anterior y se las dio a Konoha, quien enseguida se las empezó a comer muy feliz de que no iba a morir de hambre; Miyuki al ver las galletas pareció sentir algo de hambre al igual, así que se acercó a Yuri y le preguntó con carita de perrito:-Disculpa ¿No tendrás más galletas para mí?- Yuri se rebusco en el morral y sacó muchas más galletas, entregándole algunas en la mano a Miyuki dijo:-Claro, toma; traje para todos- y después de decir eso repartió entre todos los presentes las galletas que les correspondían a cada uno; Mary fue a traer algo de té que había dejado ya preparado. Shintaro a manera de broma dijo:-Ves como cuando quieres puedes ser tierna, Yu-chan- y tras decir esto le dio una mordida a su galleta, solo para luego ahogarse al Yuri darle un codazo en el estómago molesta; después de eso todos se empezaron a reír mientras comían las galletas y bebían el té. Todos conversaban tranquilamente como si no se estuviese efectuando un homicidio doble a unos metros de ellos en la cocina; Mary y Seto platicaban sobre sus trabajos, Ene y Yuri sobre algunos videojuegos nuevos que se veían interesantes, Shintaro y Hibiya sobre como esperaban que Momo muriera a manos de Kido y finalmente Miyuki y Konoha conversaban sobre las galletas y otros dulces.

Unos minutos después de haber empezado a comerse las galletas ya no salieron más ruidos de la cocina, todos pensaban que Momo y Kano ya estarían muertos; Mary, Seto, Ene, Konoha y Miyuki rezaban por las almas de ambos para que descansaran en paz, por otro lado Shintaro, Hibiya y Yuri celebraban sus muertes, la de Momo los primeros dos y la de Kano la última. De repente la puerta de la cocina se abrió dejando ver a una Kido muy tranquila con una especie de sonrisa de satisfacción; ahora era oficial, la muerte de Kano había sido confirmada, pero todavía quedaban esperanzas de encontrar viva a la idol, pero al no salir ninguno de los dos se temía lo peor. Kido llego tranquilamente a sentarse junto a los demás, ahí Yuri le ofreció galletas y Mary le sirvió té. Todos seguían conversando tranquilamente, Kido se incorporó a la conversación de Mary y Seto, pero al ya no aguantar más la curiosidad Hibiya le pregunto a Kido:-¿Mataste a Momo y a Kano?- dijo con inocencia y expectativa todos lo miraban sorprendidos, había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para preguntarle a Kido eso, esta solo alejo la galleta de su boca y dijo:-No lo sé, tal vez no- dijo Kido tranquilamente como si hablara acerca de algo sin importancia, luego Kido volvió a hablar:-Pero si no lo hice, igualmente ellos tendrán que limpiar el desastre de la cocina- dijo para terminar de un bocado lo que restaba de su galleta. De repente se escucharon salir ruidos de la cocina, parecía que seguían vivos, todos se alegraron, salvo Shintaro, Hibiya, Yuri y Kido quienes parecían decepcionados. Seto alegre de que siguieran con vida dijo:-Bueno, pues quizá deberíamos ayudarlos a limpiar la cocina, sonó a que hicieron un gran desastre- pero antes de que Seto diera un paso, Kido lo detuvo diciendo:-No lo hagas, eso es parte de su castigo- todos lucían algo extrañados, pensaban que el castigo habían sido todos esos golpes, pero parece que a Kido no le bastó con eso.

Después de un rato de haber seguido conversando Miyuki recibió una llamada, parecía ser una amiga preocupada que le dijo que la llegaría a traer, todos al escuchar eso acordaron un punto para que la pasaran a recoger, de esa forma ya nadie más descubriría la ubicación del mekakushi dan; decidieron que sería mejor que se fuera por esa noche, al día siguiente hablarían sobre lo sucedido y sobre su decisión de entrar o no al grupo.

Algunos de los miembros del mekakushi dan fueron a dejar a Miyuki al lugar acordado, puesto que era muy tarde y algo podría pasarle, se quedaron en la base Momo y Kano quienes tenían que limpiar el desastre y Seto y Mary quienes los "vigilarían", mas solo era una excusa de Mary para no salir; los demás acompañaron a Miyuki, para luego quizá ir a dar una vuelta. Camino al lugar acordado, todos iban conversando sobre temas al azar; al final empezaron a hablar acerca de otra chica con poderes que se habían encontrado hace un tiempo y a quien querían reclutar para unirse al mekakushi dan. Mientras le contaban a Miyuki lo que había sucedido con aquella chica, se dieron cuenta que ya estaban a un par de metros del lugar indicado por la amiga de Miyuki, y al lograr divisar una figura pensaron que ella debía ser la amiga de Miyuki, y se acercaron más a ella. Al ya estar frente a ella lograron reconocer de inmediato a aquella pelinegra, se trataba de Otomi, la misma chica de la que venían hablando hace unos minutos. Todos notaron el ambiente tenso, así que Miyuki hablo:-Bueno, pues ella es mi amiga…-pero fue cortada por Yuri:-Otomi, si ya la habíamos conocido antes, es de ella de quien te veníamos hablando- Miyuki se sorprendió al saber que su amiga también tenía un poder, y de que jamás se lo haya dicho; Kido noto que Miyuki no tenía idea de los poderes de Otomi, así que dijo:-La propuesta de unirse al mekakushi dan sigue en pie para ambas, si gustan mañana pueden llegar a la base y lo discutiremos; Miyuki ya conoce la ubicación, así que ella te guiara Otomi, espero verlas pronto, adiós- y tras eso Kido dio media vuelta y volvió camino a la base, los demás la siguieron. Parecía que por fin el mekakushi dan tendría a dos nuevos miembros, después de tanto tiempo de esperarlo, aunque todavía faltaba ver qué decisión tomarían las chicas.

**Lo sé, este capítulo me quedo raro, pero yo se los advertí; bueno, ya saben aquí las preguntas:**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**¿Les gustó que metiera algo de "comedia" (si a eso se le puede decir comedia ¬¬)?**

**¿Miyuki y Otomi se unirán al mekakushi dan?**

**¿Cómo sobrevivieron Momo y Kano al castigo de Kido?**

**¿Quién quiere una galleta?**

**Antes que me olvide, como empecé un nuevo fic (de inazuma eleven/super once) ya se me está empezando a acumular, no creí que dos fics y la escuela fueran tanto problema, así que quizá actualice un fin de semana si y uno no, y cuando pueda quizá un capítulo extra; con esto me despido, mata ne.**


	16. capítulo 16

**Hola a todos qué tal han pasado, bueno aquí vuelvo con lo que es mi fanfic, la vez pasada que quise intentar meter algo de comedia me alegró mucho de ver los comentarios positivos que me habían puesto, que me han animado no solo a meter comedia sino también a intentar también meter otras cosas e ir probando nuevas. Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi fanfic, y dejarme sus comentarios, espero les guste este capítulo. Lamento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero he estado ocupada con las obligaciones del cole encargándome de un acto y he estado demasiado estresada por lo que es como la 5 vez que hago este capítulo porque los otros no me han convencido mucho cómo me han quedado, bueno ya no los distraigo disfruten el capítulo. **

**Disclaimer: los personajes de Kagerou Project no me pertenecen (por desgracia TˆT) sino al genio de Jin (alabado sea Jin por muchas más generaciones *****o*****)**

CAPÍTULO XVI

Parecía ser otro día de verano tranquilo y normal; el sol quemaba con su abrasador calor y sus potentes rayos, se podía escuchar perfectamente a las cigarras cantar, los niños jugaban en piscinas y parques. Todo parecía tranquilo, todo estaba muy normal, claro excepto en dos lugares.

El primero la siempre ruidosa base del mekakushi dan, donde una idol caminaba de un lado a otro gritando a todo pulmón y con notable pesimismo:-¡No van a venir, definitivamente no van a venir! ¡Las asustamos, definitivamente las asustamos!¡Seguramente huyeron, si definitivamente huyeron!¡Ahora quizá estén a miles de kilómetros de aquí con…!- después de un rato de escuchar los molestos quejidos de la idol, el pequeño Hibiya decidió seguir el ejemplo de Kano y molestarla solo un poco; aprovecho lo distraída que esta se encontraba quejándose, para poner una patineta en su camino, la pobre al no verla fue a para directo a la pared a dar de cara con esta, solo para luego empezar a perseguir al causante de su moretón. Sin embargo a pesar de tanto escándalo que armaban la idol y el pequeño niño, todos parecían ignorarlos, todos estaban tan nerviosos como la idol, y pueda que hasta más, pero trataban de no demostrarlo; todos estaban completamente sumidos en sus pensamientos, era más que obvio que todos querían tener nuevos miembros, pero esa decisión no dependía de ellos, sino de ese par de chicas.

Y el segundo lugar pero no por eso quedándose atrás, el departamento de aquella pelinegra amante de los videojuegos y del anime, donde se encontraban tres personas; dos chicas sentadas conversando sobre si unirse o no al extraño grupo de personas del día anterior, una jugando un videojuego y comiendo dulces mientras la otra solo la observaba y comía el resto de los dulces, por otro lado en la cocina se encontraba otra persona, un joven que les preparaba más golosinas:-Bueno chicas, será mejor qué me digan cuál es su decisión, saben que yo las apoyaré con lo que sea decidan- decía el joven de unos 24 años mientras sonreía amablemente a ambas chicas y les daba los postres recién hechos, Miyuki tras tomar su postre dijo:-Bueno, pues yo no sé Otomi, pero a mí me llama mucho la atención este grupito. Creo que me uniré, será divertido ¿No lo crees Saizou?-y tras esto ambos jóvenes dirigieron su mirada a la pelinegra, quien seguía en su juego, aquel joven se le acercó y le dijo:-Oye, sé que este tipo de cosas quizá no sean de tu estilo, pero el unirte a este grupo sería muy bueno para ti. Podrías hacer más amigos, sería bueno saber que no solo Miyuki y yo somos tus amigos, por favor solo inténtalo ¿Si?- dijo el joven, la pelinegra dio pausa a su juego y lo volteo a ver diciendo:-Está bien, pero lo haré solo por ti nii-chan, pero si no pasa lo que tú dices o me resulta incómodo me saldré del grupo. Además yo no soy como Miyuki que se unió por ese pequeño niño- tras escuchar esa última oración Miyuki se empezó a atragantar con su postre y la volteo a ver mostrando un gran sonrojo y tras esto empezó a gritarle que aquel niño no tenía nada que ver con sus objetivos o razones para unirse a ese grupo, causando el gran escándalo antes mencionado, al final el joven se rió y terminó abrazando a ambas chicas, feliz de que ambas fuesen a hacer nuevos amigos.

Y de esa forma se pasó rápidamente la tarde para ambos grupos, Miyuki y Otomi acababan de salir del departamento de la última, más que decididas a aceptar la propuesta hecha el día anterior por la líder del mekakushi dan de unirse a este. Llevaban un par de minutos caminando bajo ese casi insoportable calor, tras unos minutos de caminar Miyuki llamó la atención de Otomi y le dijo:-Etto… Otomi, creo que… jeje creo que me he vuelto a perder- y de esa forma al igual que el día anterior la pequeña Miyuki se había vuelto a perder.

Mientras tanto en la base todos parecían estar aburridos y hambrientos, por esperar a las chicas nadie había ido a comprar comida. A quienes más se les notaba el aburrimiento eran a Shintaro, Ene, Hibiya y Yuri; Hibiya dijo con cierto fastidio:-Oigan… tengo hambre, ¿Podemos ir ya a comprar la comida?- todos se miraron entre sí, todos tenían hambre eso era obvio, pero también era obvio que todos querían estar presentes si llegaban las chicas; nadie se animaba a decirle nada al niño, hasta que Yuri se levantó de su cómodo asiento y dijo:-Yo también tengo hambre, iré a comprar la comida, ¿Vienes Hibiya?- el niño asintió, Ene quien era la más aburrida de todos los detuvo:- Esperen; quiero ir con ustedes, estar aquí con el maestro es aburrido- y tras decir eso entró al celular de la chica; los 3 se dirigían a la salida cuando nuevamente interrumpieron su salida, esta vez siendo Shintaro:-Yo también voy, tengo hambre-todos los presentes lo miraban con incredulidad, ¿Aquel hikikomori quería salir?, luego tras unos minutos de analizar la situación Hibiya y Yuri dijeron:- Déjanos adivinar, lo que pasa es que por el calor se sobrecargó el modem, por lo que el internet se calló y quieres ver si en la tienda hay internet ¿No es así Shintaro?- todos voltearon a ver al pelinegro comprendiendo sus motivos, ahora todo tenía sentido, el solo salió indignado de la base, solo así logrando comprobar y reforzar la teoría de Hibiya y Yuri ante los demás; tras unos segundos decidieron restarle importancia al asunto, y los otros 3 le siguieron.

El camino a la tienda de comida había sido rápido, ya ahí Hibiya y Yuri compraban la comida, lo que más les apeteciera, claro que con la ayuda del hikikomori en los estantes altos, lo único que les resultó difícil fue sacar a Shintaro del local al ya haber terminado las compras, pero cómo esperaban que quisiera salir al abrazador calor del exterior si se encontraba en un local con internet y aire acondicionado, para el hikikomori ese era el paraíso. Tras unos exhaustivos minutos para Hibiya y Yuri de haber jalado a Shintaro insistentemente, con los ánimos de cierta chica cibernética, lograron sacar al mayor del local. Ya en el camino de vuelta, se toparon con un parque, ese parque les traía recuerdos a la mayoría de los chicos, todos esos recuerdos de la misma fecha, un 15 de agosto. Se quedaron unos momentos en ese mismo parque a descansar y comer unas paletas heladas que habían comprado, estaban tan tranquilos.

Mientras tanto un par de chicas ya conocidas, seguían vagando sin rumbo, no lograban encontrar el lugar indicado, llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, y parecía que iban en círculos. Ya estaba oscureciendo y seguían sin encontrar la base del mekakushi dan, parecía que el destino no quería que ellas formasen parte de este grupo, y cuando estaban a punto de rendirse…

**Hola a todos, repito mis disculpas, perdón por haberme desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra. Bueno, espero les guste este capítulo, realmente lamento no haber subido capitulo antes, como ya dije he estado ocupada y de a poco he logrado hacer este capítulo. De ahora en adelante tratare de avisar en los reviews si se retrasaran los capítulos, para así no tenerlos tan alerta. Bueno como ya es mi costumbre las preguntas:**

**¿Les gustó el capítulo?**

**¿A quién le parecía raro que Shintaro (alias nuestro querido hikikomori) quisiera salir? (¬¬)/**

**¿Quién aparte de mi persona comparte paraíso con Shintaro? xD**

**¿Quién quiere dulces? 8(o)8**

**¿Me odian por hacerlos esperar tanto? ÓnÒ**

**¿Me perdonan por tardar tanto con el fic? ÓnÒ**


End file.
